


30 días de OTP Challenge Marcaniel (Español)

by Andromeda612



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Adorable Marc Anciel, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Boys In Love, But only in one or two chapters, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Marc Anciel, Genderbending, I love them so much, Kisses, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc is my baby, Marcaniel, Marinette y Marc are my BROTP, Maybe - Freeform, Nathaniel love to make Marc blush, Protective Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Yaoi, cause I hate her, cause I really like her, they are my otp
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: Me enamoré tanto de esta adorable pareja que decidí hacer este challenge.La pareja es chico x chico, si no te gusta solo ignóralo.Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Miraculous Ladybug y  a su creador Thomas Astruc .
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 9





	1. El challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Esto también está en Wattpad, y en cuanto tenga tiempo lo traduciré al inglés.

Día 1 - Tomándose de las manos.

Día 2 - Abrazándose.

Día 3 - Teniendo algún pasatiempo. 

Día 4 - En una cita.

Día 5 - Primer Beso.

Día 6 - Usando la ropa del otro.

Día 7 - Haciendo Cosplay.

Día 8 - De compras.

Día 9 - Saliendo con amigos.

Día 10 - Cambio de Género [Genderbend]

Día 11 - Declaración

Día 12 - Usando Kigurimis

Día 13 - Comiendo Helado.

Día 14 - Playa||Piscina

Día 15 - Aniversario.

Día 16 - Ritual mañanero.

Día 17 - Acurrucándose.

Día 18 - Libre.

Día 19 - Haciendo Algo juntos.

Día 20 - Evento Formal.

Día 21 - Bailando.

Día 22 - Cocinando.

Día 23 - Discusión.

Día 24 - Reconciliación.

Día 25 - Mirándose a los ojos.

Día 26 - Boda.

Día 27 - Cumpleaños.

Día 28 - Haciendo algo ridículo.

Día 29 - Haciendo algo tierno.

Día 30 - Haciendo algo perver.

Aviso que todas las historias que se publiquen no tendrán relación entre sí, es posible que haya saltos en el tiempo, AU's, inclusión de OC, quizás continuidad entre una o dos historias, etc, etc, todo depende de lo que se me ocurra escribir, todo eso se avisará en una nota antes de cada escrito. 

Puede que algunos capítulos sean más largos que otros. 

Las actualizaciones pueden ser lentas pero seguras. 

Sin más empecemos! 


	2. Día 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomándose de las manos

Invierno, una época que sin duda daba un toque mágico al ambiente, la nieve adornando las calles de París cual manto blanco, los niños jugando en ella, el chocolate caliente que en estas fechas sabe particularmente bien, el frío aunque a veces sea demasiado, sin duda el invierno es una época hermosa. 

Durante el invierno se pueden hacer muchas cosas como hacer muñecos de nieve, esquiar, ir en trineo, guerras de bolas de nieve, quedarse en el calor del hogar para ver una película con una manta y una taza de chocolate, o ir a patinar en hielo, justo como en estos momentos hace nuestro equipo favorito de historietistas. 

Después del incidente de Reverser Nathaniel y Marc resolvieron sus problemas y empezaron a trabajar en aquel cómic, evidentemente pasaron mucho tiempo juntos para poder dar forma a ese proyecto, durante todo ese tiempo descubrieron que tenían varias cosas en común y que de hecho podían llevarse bastante bien, que se hicieran amigos fue inevitable. 

Con el tiempo, Marc se integró mejor al grupo de arte y dejó un poco su timidez. Se sentía cómodo ahí, se llevaba bien con todos, especialmente con Marinette, Rose, Juleka, Alix y, obviamente, Nathaniel quienes se habían convertido en sus primeros amigos, y eso lo hacía muy feliz. No es que se llevara mal con sus compañeros de clase pero tampoco podía decirse que los considerada como amigos. Definitivamente ese cómic es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, no solo había conocido y trabajado con el artista que tanto admiraba, sino que también había dejado de sentirse solo, ahora pasaba tiempo con sus nuevos amigos, sobre todo con Nathaniel y Alix, salían juntos e incluso se ayudaban con los estudios a pesar de ser de diferentes salones. 

Otra cosa que fue inevitable fue que Marc fuera presentado al resto de la clase de la señorita Bustier, sus amigos sabían que no era muy bueno en situaciones sociales así que decidieron darle una mano y de paso más amistades. Al inicio se sintió un poco cohibido y su timidez le hizo un par de malas jugadas, pero fue bien recibido por el resto, a excepción de cierta persona cuya mención es innecesaria, y con algo de tiempo también fue capaz de dejar de lado su retraimiento con ellos. 

El tiempo pasaba y aquel grupo seguía siendo igual de unido que siempre, solo que ahora parecía tener un miembro más, a pesar de ser de otra clase consideraban a Marc como uno más,de hecho un día de tantos, y después de discutirlo, decidieron proponerle que cambiara de salón para que todos estuvieran juntos, claro que aún no le dan la idea al azabache ya que no quieren abrumarlo, después de todo sigue siendo muy retraído.

La vida le sonreía a nuestro querido escritor, en su camino puso gente maravillosa con quien había formado lazos fuertes, y absolutamente todos podían constatar que con quien había formado la relación más estrecha fue con el dibujante de cabello rojo y ojos turquesa. Aunque eso era algo de esperarse, después de todo ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, a veces con sus otros amigos, otras, muchas veces, a solas. Su amistad no hizo más que fortalecerse hasta el punto de convertirse en los mejores amigos del mundo, se contaban todo y se apoyaban en la buenas, las malas y las peores, conocían las virtudes y los defectos del otro y así se aceptaban y se querían. 

Lo que nadie se esperaba fue lo que vino después, y es que entre ambos jóvenes creció algo más que una amistad, creció algo muy bello, aterrador pero fascinante, entre ellos creció lo que todos conocemos como amor. No fue difícil darse cuenta, bastaba con ver la felicidad que desbordaba de ese par cada que estaban juntos, la preocupación que llegaban a demostrar por el otro, esas miradas llenas de afecto, los sonrojos, las risas, los nervios y los ocasionales celos, ¡era más que evidente! solo les hacía falta un cartel de "Estamos enamorados" y todos, absolutamente todos los que eran cercanos a ellos se habían dado cuenta, bueno, todos menos ellos mismos. 

A muchos les resultaba frustrante que ninguno se diera cuenta ni de sus propios sentimientos, pero tampoco querían forzar las cosas, así que acordaron no preguntar ni insinuar nada hasta que alguno se diera cuenta o hasta que empezaran a arruinarlo, lo que ocurriera primero. Claro que nada impedía que les dieran ligeros empujones, lo que nos devuelve al día de hoy. 

Alix, Marc y Nathaniel habían quedado para ir juntos a patinar sobre hielo en una pista al aire libre, la idea fue de la chica del grupo, al inicio el dibujante no se veía muy convencido pero al ver la determinación de su amiga y la emoción de su aún no reconocido crush acabó por aceptar. 

Quedaron de verse en la pista, el primero en llegar fue Marc, unos segundos después llegó Nathaniel y se pusieron a platicar mientras esperaban a su amiga, lo que no sabían es que la patinadora ya se encontraba ahí escondida entre unos arbustos cercanos y acompañada de prácticamente todo su salón de clases. Alix no tenía intenciones de llegar a la pista, este había sido otro de sus "empujones". Originalmente solo los iba a dejar a solas mientras los observaba para ver si daban algún avance, pero en el camino se encontró con Alya y Marinette y en medio de la conversación terminó revelando su plan e invitando a sus amigas a "supervisar los avances de la pareja no oficial" con ella.

En la entrada a la pista se encontraron con Rose y Juleka quienes también se unieron para "supervisar" las cinco chicas se escondieron y empezaron su labor, casualmente al resto de sus compañeros se les había ocurrido ir a patinar a ese mismo lugar casi a la misma hora, al llegar se extrañaban por ver a sus compañeras escondidas entre los arbustos como si estuvieran espiando a alguien, lo cual era bastante acertado por mucho que dijeran que era "supervisión"y así es como todos los amigos del par de adolescentes terminaron entre las plantas con la esperanza de ver florecer el inicio de la pareja, según ellos, más tierna de París.

-Esta vez ocurrirá algo, lo sé, por fin harán un avance- la voz animada de Rose se distinguió entre los murmullos de sus amigos. 

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? cada vez que pasa algo ellos inmediatamente lo ignoran por la pena y nunca llegan a nada- esta vez fue Kim quien no estaba muy convencido pero no era para menos, él tenía razón, cada vez que los chicos parecían dar un avance la vergüenza los hacía retroceder o la misma no los dejaba avanzar del todo. 

-Esta vez será diferente, lo puedo sentir en mi corazón- respondió muy convencida y Juleka le sonrió en señal de apoyo. 

-Es muy lindo tu optimismo Rose- dijo Max. - Pero tomando en cuenta las personalidades de ambos, el ambiente lleno de personas y los resultados de los últimos intentos las probabilidades de éxito son muy bajas, de un diez por ciento para ser exactos- 

-¿Podrían bajar las voz? Van a hacer que nos descubran, además no puedo oír lo que dicen- Dijo Alix un poco fastidiada mientras agudizaba el oído para escuchar la conversación de sus amigos. 

Mientras con los tórtolos... 

-Alix ya lleva diez minutos de retraso- se quejó el pelirrojo. 

-Tal vez algo la dejó estancada, la llamaré- contestó el de ojos verdes mientras marcaba el número de la susodicha. 

-Que raro no contesta- que bueno que Alix había dejado su celular en modo silencioso antes de salir de su casa. 

-Bueno ya la conoces, sea lo que sea no tardará en reportarse o en llegar- Nathaniel suspiró, no es que estuviera aburrido, con Marc todo era genial, o al menos así lo veía él, es solo que en el fondo quería que Alix no llegara, lo había aceptado pero no entendía porque quería eso y habría empezado a quebrarse la cabeza buscando una respuesta que fuera coherente para él de no ser porque la voz de Marc lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. 

-¿Quieres que iniciemos sin ella? Estoy seguro que no le importará- El de ojos turquesas quería negarse pero ¿Cómo podía decirle que no si le sonreía de esa manera? Estúpido y tierno Marc ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan lindo?! Esperen... ¿Qué? 

-¿Nath?- El de ojos esmeralda lo miraba algo gracioso ya que su acompañante de repente se había sonrojado, a los ojos de Marc lo hacía ver tierno... ¿Tierno? ¿Por qué se sentía raro pensar así de su amigo? era normal ¿no? pero ¿También era normal esa sensación en su estómago? 

-¿Qué pasa?- el contrario respondió luego de un respingo. -¿Estas bien? te pusiste rojo de repente- Dijo el escritor también saliendo de sus pensamientos. 

-¿Ah? S-sí seguro es por el frío- tenía algunas ideas del porqué de su sonrojo y estaba seguro de que no era por el frío, y antes de que Marc pudiera decir algo más al respecto -¿No íbamos a patinar?- Preguntó algo nervioso mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo llevaba hasta el lugar donde se rentaban los patines, sabía que el azabache creería lo del frío pero aun así sentía miedo de que descubriera la verdadera razón, era algo irracional pero... ¡Ya sabemos como nos pone el amor! 

Mientras Marc solo se dejaba guiar, una vez frente al puesto pidieron los patines, fue muy gracioso ver como Nathaniel era olímpicamente ignorado por el encargado de los patines quien estaba muy ocupado coqueteando con Marc, y sí, le aclararon al empleado que Marc es un chico pero eso no pareció importarle pues igual siguió con su ligue descarado. Marc rechazaba los coqueteos muy incómodo, Nathaniel estaba que le hervía la sangre sin saber porqué, y sus amigos pues... ellos solo trataban de contener la risa para no delatarse. 

Una vez les fueron entregados los patines Nathaniel se llevó a Marc lo más lejos que pudo de aquel puesto, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina al encargado mientras se convencía a sí mismo de que solo lo hacía por proteger a su mejor amigo de aquel tipo que no daba buena espina. Sí, solo estaba protegiendo a su mejor amigo porque eso es lo que hacen los mejores amigos... ¡rayos! ¿Siempre se sintió así de mal referirse a Marc como su mejor amigo?

Se pusieron los patines y entraron al hielo, Marc se veía muy feliz y patinaba muy bien , no era la primera vez, siempre venía solo o con sus padres cada vez que había oportunidad. Nathaniel por otro lado... de repente recordó porque no lo emocionaba la idea de patinar en primer lugar ¡Él lo hacía realmente mal! El de ojos verdes volteó a ver a su acompañante y no pudo reprimir una risa al verlo pegado a la baranda y tratando de mantener el equilibrio como un venado recién nacido que trata de caminar por primera vez. 

La risa no pasó desapercibida por el artista quien le dedicó una mirada fastidiada, en ese momento Marc no pudo más y explotó en carcajadas, pero en su defensa la escena era demasiado graciosa y no era el único que lo creía, sus compañeros escondidos entre los arbustos se retorcían mientras trataban de contener las carcajadas. Nathaniel, él quería enojarse más pero ¡NO PODÍA! rara vez escuchaba a Marc carcajearse y ¡Joder amaba cuando lo hacía! le costó admitirlo pero cuando lo hizo se permitió disfrutar cada vez que esa maravilla pasaba, pero esta vez su dignidad le pedía tantita ayuda, así que optó por hacerse el enojado... aunque por dentro tenía ganas de grabar a Marc y atesorar el vídeo por siempre.

-Ja, ja muy gracioso- prácticamente se podía tomar el sarcasmo del pelirrojo y meterlo en una caja. 

-No me veas así, si te vieras también te reirías- trató de defenderse, el contrario hizo un puchero que le pareció adorable, por un momento tuvo el mismo deseo de Nathaniel de grabarlo o tomarle una foto para guardarla pero una vez se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos negó y se regañó mentalmente, eso se vería raro.

-Vamos no es tan difícil- le dijo para apartar esa sensación rara que desde hace tiempo lo embarga cuando está con su mejor amigo. -Es fácil para ti que no tratas de evitar que tu cara se estrelle contra el suelo- replicó el dibujante.

Marc rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su contrario, se acercó a él y lo tomó de los brazos para que pudiera apoyarse mejor. 

-Vamos yo te ayudo, prometo que no dejaré que te caigas- Marc le habló mientras le miraba a los ojos y le dedicaba la sonrisa más amable que tenía. Nathaniel sentía que se derretía ¡¿Por qué se sentía así?! pero es que su sonrisa ¡DEJA DE SER TAN LINDO CARAJO! esperen... ¡TU DEJA DE PENSAR ASÍ ES TU AMIGO POR AMOR A YAHVÉ! muy bien, el dibujante decidió que mejor sería hablar antes de que la situación se volviera rara. 

-Esta bien, confío en ti- accedió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer, y ahora era el turno de Marc de derretirse, sintió como la sangre le subía a la cara pero estaba seguro de que era por el frío, bastante seguro. ¿POR QUE RAYOS SU MEJOR AMIGO TENÍA QUE SER TAN LINDO? esperen ¿Qué? ¡YA BASTA MARC TÚ Y ÉL SOLO SON MEJORES AMIGOS, NADA MÁS! 

Antes de sacar conclusiones raras y sin decir nada más se colocó delante de Nathaniel y le tomó de las manos, en ese momento ambos sintieron una corriente recorrerles la espalda ¿Que había sido eso? prefirieron no pensarlo. 

-Muy bien, ahora solo desliza un pie delante del otro- acató la indicación y empezó a deslizarse por el hielo, lento pero constante. Veía su pies y se sentía algo temeroso, subió la vista un momento y vio a Marc, él también miraba hacia abajo, luego dirigió su vista hacia sus manos unidas, sintió sus mejillas arder pero lejos de incomodarse se sintió mejor, confiaba en que su amigo no lo dejaría lastimarse y la sensación de las manos de Marc sosteniendo las suyas, sosteniéndolo a él le daba seguridad, inconscientemente sonrío y sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en el azabache. En ese momento Marc subió su vista y sus miradas se conectaron, en un inicio se tensaron y apartaron la vista, pero casi de inmediato su ojos volvieron a encontrarse, los nervios seguían pero se sentía tan... bien, sonrieron para el otro y así siguieron un rato.

Nathaniel ya se movía con más fluidez -¡Bien! ya lo haces mejor- le felicitó el de cabellos negros -Gracias- Se sentía feliz, ese era un nuevo logro. 

Ahora que su amigo lo hacía mejor le soltó una de las manos para posicionarse del lado de la mano que aun sostenía. Esta acción descolocó un poco al pelirrojo quien casi pierde el equilibrio de no ser por el azabache que rápidamente le ayudo a apoyarse. Nathaniel vio a su compañero un tanto preocupado, no pensará en dejarlo ir por su cuenta tan pronto ¿Verdad? Como adivinando el pensamiento de su amigo le dijo:

-No te preocupes no pienso soltarte, ahora que puedes avanzar patinaré a tu lado, así es más cómodo- se limitó a asentir y continuaron patinando. 

No supieron en que momento pasó pero sus dedos se entrelazaron y el agarre de sus manos se volvió más fuerte, al percatarse se sintieron algo nerviosos pero eso no impidió que mantuvieran sus manos unidas. No hablaban pero eso estaba bien, el silencio nunca era incómodo entre ellos, disfrutaban la presencia del otro y solo eso era suficiente para sentirse bien, aunque no se vieran, aunque no dijeran nada. Además ambos estaban muy ocupados pensando en sus manos que se mantenían unidas, la sensación era agradable y si fuera por ellos no se soltarían nunca. Sí, a ambos les pareció raro pensar así pero... ¡Hacía tiempo que empezaban a sentirse raros cuando estaban juntos! más si era a solas, no se sentía mal pero los abrumaba no saber que pasaba, por lo que cada vez que se sentían así o tenían pensamientos "raros" acerca del otro era imposible que no entraran un poco en pánico o que le dieran mil vueltas al asunto tratando de dar alguna justificación convincente y eso hacía que no pudieran disfrutar su tiempo juntos, ¡Son mejores amigos! deberían poder pasarla bien sin armarse tantos líos mentales. 

No es la primera, y están seguros de que no será la última vez que tengan estos conflictos internos, pero esa sensación en sus manos, ese cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, no dejaba de ser extraño pero se sentía tan bien, tanto que después de meses de lo mismo tomaron una decisión; no dejarían que sus debates mentales les arruinaran estos momentos, sus crisis existenciales podían esperar. 

Disfrutarían el momento y una vez solos se dedicarían a romperse la cabeza como siempre, incluso decidieron que pedirían el consejo de alguien, hasta ahora no habían querido compartirlo con nadie pero creen que ya es momento, con algo de ayuda tal vez encuentren respuestas. Seguramente Marinette ayudaría con gusto, también pueden hablar con Alix, pero eso será después, ahora solo querían concentrarse en el silencio agradable que se había formado, disfrutar de la compañía, permitirse imaginar como se sentiría si no tuvieran guantes, si alguna vez tendrán la oportunidad de enlazar sus manos de nuevo, podrán entrar en crisis todo lo que quieran al llegar a casa pero ahora solo importaban ellos, la burbuja que sin querer habían formado y el bienestar que sentían por el simple hecho de tomarse las manos. 

Con la decisión tomada solo se dejaron llevar por el momento y disfrutar su salida. 

Mientras tanto en los arbustos... 

-Parece que tenías razón Rose- el modelo hablo con alegría, parecía que al fin esos dos habían avanzado algo y, a juzgar por el aura rosa y la burbuja de felicidad que habían formado, sin señales de retroceder como siempre lo hacían. 

Rose sonreía orgullosa por haber acertado, mientras el resto se dedicaba a disfrutar de la vista, verdaderamente eran una pareja muy linda sin mencionar que se trataba de sus amigos, su felicidad era lo único que buscaban. 

Siguieron apreciando lo que ellos denominaron como "el primer triunfo" Alya y Nino se dedicaron a tomar fotos y vídeo, y Alix al ver su reloj y darse cuenta de que llevaba "quince minutos retrasada" optó por enviar un mensaje a sus amigos, dudaba que lo vieran pronto pero así no se preocuparían más tarde. 

Y Nathaniel y Marc, bueno, estaban tan metidos en su burbuja que se habían olvidado por completo de su amiga de cabello rosado. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento cualquier error de dedo.


	3. Día 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abrazados

Al trabajar en el cómic, luego de la akumatización de Marc, él y Nathaniel se hicieron muy buenos amigos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y con Alix. Su cómic se volvió muy famoso, tanto así que prácticamente toda la escuela estaba exigiendo un segundo volumen.

Los chicos no tuvieron ningún problema en satisfacer el pedido, después de todo que su trabajo fuese reconocido los hacía muy felices, además disfrutaban trabajar juntos, eran un equipo tan dinámico como Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Justo ese día se habían reunido en la casa del escritor para seguir con el volumen dos de "Las aventuras de los héroes de París" como habían decidido llamar a su obra. Habían avanzado bastante pero no contaban con que el lápiz de la tableta del pelirrojo se dañaría a mitad del trabajo.

-Sabía que necesitaría cambiarlo, pero no me imaginé que sería pronto-

Marc suspiró -Supongo es todo por hoy- dijo mientras se estiraba un poco. Su amigo no hizo más que asentir y empezar a guardar sus cosas, en ese momento una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-Hey Marc-

-¿Huh?- El aludido volteó a ver a su amigo

-Tengo que comprar un nuevo lápiz ¿Quieres acompañarme?- Le pidió con una sonrisa esperando que el azabache aceptara, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

Marc por el otro lado no se lo pensó mucho, a él también le gustaba pasar tiempo con el de ojos turquesa. -Claro, ¿A dónde vamos?- respondió también con una sonrisa.

Con sus cosas guardadas y feliz de que su amigo le acompañara, el artista hizo un ademán para que le siguiera. El escritor se limitó a ordenar sus cosas y seguir a su amigo.

-Iremos al centro comercial, ahí hay una tienda de electrónicos- Así los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa del de ojos verdes y fueron caminando hasta su destino. El trayecto de la casa de Marc al centro comercial era algo largo pero esto no era problema para ellos, les gusta caminar y más si van juntos.

Llegaron al centro comercial y se dispusieron a ir a la segunda planta, que es donde estaba la tienda que buscaban, iban a usar las escaleras pero al llegar el paso estaba bloqueado, un encargado les dijo que era por limpieza y les avisó que las escaleras eléctricas estaban en mantenimiento por lo que no se usarían hasta dentro de una hora.

-Bueno, usemos el ascensor- dijo Marc con simpleza mientras se dirigía con Nathaniel al lugar, este último de repente pareció ponerse un poco incómodo, esto lo notó el ojiverde pero al ver que su amigo volvía a la normalidad decidió dejarlo pasar, seguro no era nada.

Entraron al ascensor, casualmente solo iban ellos dos, las puertas se cerraron y empezaron a subir pero de repente sintieron como la maquina se detenía abruptamente y se encendían las luces de emergencia, mientras que afuera se podía escuchar gente corriendo aterrada.

-¿Qué está pasando?- en la voz del dibujante se podía percibir cierto miedo.

-No lo sé pero ¿Estas bien?-

-S-si, ¿Y tú?-

Una notificación llegó a los celulares de ambos, una noticia de un nuevo akuma que al parecer podía controlar la energía y que estaba haciendo estragos con la red eléctrica de París.

-Bueno, eso explica porque se detuvo el ascensor, me temo que solo nos queda esperar a que Ladybug y Chat Noir detengan al akuma- habló el azabache algo resignado, podrían estar peor pero esta no era exactamente su idea de pasar una tarde con su mejor amigo.

-¡¿E-esperar a a que lo detengan?! ¿No podemos pedir ayuda para que nos saquen de aquí?- Nathaniel empezaba a ponerse nervioso, eso lo notó Marc.

Miró preocupado a su amigo antes de responder -Podemos avisar que estamos atrapados pero no serviría de mucho, sin energía no se pueden abrir las puertas- las palabras de Marc hicieron que el de ojos turquesa se pusiera aun más nervioso ¿Enserio iban a quedarse atrapados en ese pequeño lugar hasta que los héroes detuvieran al villano?

La respiración del pelirrojo empezaba a acelerarse y de repente se sintió mareado, tuvo que apoyarse de la pared.

-Nath ¿Qué ocurre?- sabía que su amigo no estaba bien, era obvio, pero no sabía porque.

Su amigo no respondía, en cambio empezó a temblar y deslizó su espalda contra la pared hasta tocar el suelo para abrazar sus piernas, fue entonces que Marc entendió lo que ocurría... Nathaniel es claustrofóbico. Eso explicaba porque pareció incomodarse ante la idea usar el ascensor, pero ahora la situación era distinta, estaban atrapados y quien sabe por cuanto.

Y ahora estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, Marc tenía que hacer algo, Nathaniel era su amigo además podrá no ser claustrofóbico pero sí tenía su propia fobia, le aterran los truenos era brontofóbico, así que sabía muy bien lo que era tener un ataque de pánico.

Debía actuar rápido si quería ayudar al pelirrojo, en ese momento pensó en lo que sus padres hacen cada vez que hay tormentas con truenos fuertes, desde que era niño y aún ahora cuando la situación era demasiada para llevarla él solo, su mamá o su papá lo abrazaba y le contaba historias, chistes o cualquier otra cosa que le distrajera del aterrador sonido de los truenos. No sabía si eso ayudaría a su amigo pero por él debía intentar y si no servía ya pensaría en otra cosa.

Sin perder más tiempo se agachó a su altura y sin pensarlo dos veces lo envolvió en un abrazo protector.

Para Nathaniel había sido un día normal y pensaba que pasaría una agradable tarde con su mejor amigo, buscarían un reemplazo para su lápiz y tal vez después podrían ir por un helado o algo por el estilo. No contaba con que un akuma atacaría la ciudad, tampoco contaba con que dicho akuma provocaría que ambos terminaran encerrados, hasta sepa Dios cuando, en un maldito ascensor.

A Nathaniel no le gustaban los lugares muy cerrados o pequeños, los evitaba en la medida de lo posible, sabía que a veces era inevitable como en esta ocasión que debieron tomar un elevador para poder ir a la tienda de electrónicos, pero estaba bien, solo serían unos segundos, nada que no pudiese manejar.

Lo que no estaba nada bien es que el dichoso elevador se detuviera tan bruscamente, se quedara sin energía y los dejara atrapados indefinidamente, eso era algo que él no podía manejar. Cuando se dio cuenta ya sentía que las paredes de aquel pequeño lugar se movían encima de él, asfixiándolo, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero... no podía, estaba encerrado.

Sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y sus piernas fallaban, apoyó su espalda a la pared y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo para abrazar sus piernas, solo quería salir de ahí. Desde esa vez que quedó atrapado en un armario cuando tenía cuatro años desarrolló una claustrofobia horrible. En esos momentos solo era consciente del lugar sofocante en el que se encontraba, no podía pensar ni darse cuenta de nada más que del miedo que le inundaba.

Seguía en el piso abrazando sus piernas, estaba a punto de romper a llorar cuando de la nada sintió un par de brazos rodearlo de un modo que él sintió tan... protector. Volvió a la realidad y percibió el calor de la persona que lo estaba abrazando, luego sintió como una mano acariciaba con gentileza su cabello y escucho como su amigo le hablaba al oído de la forma más dulce posible y le decía que todo estaría bien. Entonces abrió los ojos, que desde que inició el ataque de pánico habían permanecido cerrados, fue entonces que estuvo más consciente de su situación; había tenido un ataque de pánico y ahora Marc lo estaba abrazando mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba palabras de aliento al oído... ¡OH POR YAVHÉ! Había palidecido por el miedo pero ahora estaba seguro de que su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello, no era la primera vez que se abrazaban, eran amigos después de todo, pero esta vez se sentía tan... diferente, tal vez era la cercanía o el hecho de que estuviera hablándole tan delicadamente mientras peinaba sus cabellos de esa manera tan especial, pero ese momento se sentía distinto a las otras veces que se habían abrazado.

De repente se olvidó del hecho de que estaban encerrados y se concentró solo en el calor que Marc emanaba y en lo dulce que era su voz, el artista reconocía que el escritor tenía una voz bastante agradable pero nunca se había percatado de lo linda que podía ser, sin saber en qué momento sintió algo raro en el estómago y que su pulso seguía acelerado, sin embargo esa sensación no era molesta, al contrario, se sentía muy bien. No sabía porque pero el tener al azabache de esta manera, tan cerca de él, lo hacía sentir seguro, los muros que les rodeaban dejaron de acercarse y el ambiente se había vuelto menos sofocante.

Uno pensaría que al tratarse de un claustrofóbico lo último que querrías es invadir su espacio personal, que lo mejor que podías hacer era darle tanto espacio como fuera posible y buscar un modo de salir, pero para Nathaniel ese abrazo de parte de su mejor amigo era la mejor opción del mundo.

Había dejado de temblar un poco, entonces se dio cuenta de que la posición en la que estaban no era la más cómoda, menos para el ojiverde, así que soltó sus piernas y alejó un poco a Marc, quien había malinterpretado el gesto.

-Oh, lo siento Nath, creí que tal vez eso ayudaría un poco pero si te molestó yo...- Nathaniel lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

-No es eso, es solo que... bueno- debía admitir que se sentía algo avergonzado, se hizo a un lado y con la mano le indicó a su amigo que se sentara junto a él, el azabache obedeció y una vez a su lado el pelirrojo lo abrazó de modo que su cabeza quedara apoyada en el pecho del contrario.

-¿N-nath?- ese gesto no se lo esperaba, nuestro querido escritor pudo sentir como los colores le subían a las mejillas, agradecía que Nathaniel no pudiera ver el sonrojo que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

-Creo que así es más cómodo- dijo mientras su cara ardía de vergüenza.

Tomates del mundo ¡Pudranse de envidia!

Al escuchar eso el de mirada esmeralda se relajó y devolvió el abrazo mientras apoyaba su mentón en la cabeza de su amigo. Nuestro querido artista sonrió al sentir los brazos de su amigo rodearlo nuevamente, en su posición podía escuchar los latidos del corazón del azabache, era relajante y le ayudaba sentirse menos asustado.

-¿Quieres escuchar una historia?- preguntó suavemente mientras empezaba a acariciar los rojos cabellos del contrario.

-Si es una tuya sí- La respuesta hizo que el joven azabache soltara una pequeña risa.

-Esta bien- generalmente no compartía sus historias, a excepción de lo que escribía para el cómic, todos sus escritos los guardaba para él mismo pero por Nathaniel podía compartir algo más de su talento.

-Había una vez...-

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, abrazados mientras Marc contaba historias maravillosas y Nathaniel escuchaba, dejándose deleitar por la dulce voz y los latidos tranquilos del cuentista, hasta que el dúo de héroes derrotó al akuma devolviendo todo a la normalidad y permitiéndoles salir ¡Por fin! de aquel ascensor.

Una vez libres cada quien se fue a su casa, ese día había sido algo cansado pero sin dudas sería una anécdota que ambos adolescentes recordarían.

La fobia de Nathaniel estaba muy lejos de curarse, pero debía admitir que, por primera vez, estar encerrado en un lugar pequeño no había sido tan malo después de todo.


	4. Día 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teniendo algún pasatiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pos no sé si todos piensan igual que yo pero para mí una tarde viendo Netflix y comiendo cuenta como pasatiempo XD

Todo estaba listo, la tele de la sala con el Netflix abierto, las botanas, las hamburguesas con papas para la cena, las mantas y cojines en el amplio sofá para estar cómodos y sus celulares cerca en caso de emergencia, sus padres habían decidido tener una cita romántica ese día, tenían mucho tiempo de no hacer algo así y esa tarde de películas de su hijo era la excusa perfecta por lo que decidieron salir "para no estorbar"así que el pelirrojo y sus amigos tenían la casa para ellos toda la tarde y posiblemente parte de la noche, su mejor amigo, ese joven escritor de bellos ojos verdes, había llegado temprano para ayudarlo, no faltaba nada... salvo por la presencia de cierta pelirrosa que los acompañaría pero que ya llevaba diez minutos de retraso.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- suspiró el pelirrojo algo fastidiado, habían planeado la tarde toda la semana y Alix los dejaba esperando.

-La conoces, algo debió atrasarla- dijo comprensivo el escritor- Hablando de la reina de Roma- soltó con una leve risa el contrario al sonar su celular y ver en la pantalla el contacto de su amiga. Contestó y puso el celular en altavoz.

-¿Qué pasó? Llevamos años esperándote- un bufido se escuchó del otro lado de la línea- No seas exagerado Nath, no llevo ni veinte minutos- ambos varones rieron – Como sea puede que me tarde más, mi papá me pidió ayuda con algo del museo ¡No les estoy cancelando! Eh, pero llegaré tarde, ustedes inicien sin mi, eso si déjenme botanas- esta vez los tres rieron.

-Vale, nos vemos luego entonces- esta vez respondió Marc- Hasta luego- y con eso la chica colgó la llamada.

-Bueno por ahora seremos solo tú, yo, las botanas y toda la sexta temporada de Voltron- dijo Nathaniel mientras se dejaba caer al lado de su amigo en el sofá.

-Si sabes que Alix nos matará por ver Voltron sin ella- 

-Ella nos quiere demasiado como para hacer eso- respondió restándole importancia pero Marc le quedó viendo fijamente mientras enarcaba una ceja. Después de pensarlo unos segundos dijo

-Bueno yo te cuido a ti y tú a mi- dijo mientras abrazaba al azabache por el costado quien rodó lo ojos y le contesto gracioso.

-Vale pero tu pagarás el hospital-

-Trato hecho- acercó su mano para que el ojiverde la estrechara y así lo hizo, mantuvieron sus manos unidas un tiempo mientras se miraban a los ojos para después estallar en carcajadas, a esos dos les gustaba la compañía del otro.

Y así iniciaron la tarde, entre risas, botanas y cojines mientras veían una de sus series favoritas, mientras pasaban los episodios se acercaban cada vez más, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban acurrucados, con la cabeza de Nathaniel descansando en el hombro de Marc mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, y la cabeza de Marc apoyada en la del pelirrojo mientras correspondía al abrazo con su mano derecha, igualmente rodeando la cintura del dibujante.

Y tal vez eran conscientes de su situación, sus rostros sonrojados era prueba de ello, pero a ninguno parecía importarle, ninguno se movía, ninguno parecía querer acabar con ese contacto tan agradable, si el otro estaba bien así no había necesidad de separarse, y así siguieron su tarde de Netflix, entre risas, botanas y cojines mientras veían una de sus series favoritas acurrucados, juntos de una nueva forma que era especial y que sin duda reservarían para ellos cada vez que estuvieran solos.

<>

Una chica de cabello rosado patinaba lo más rápido que podía para reunirse con sus amigos, su padre acabó por retrasarla casi toda la tarde, en serio necesitaba contratar más personal, el lado bueno es que había conseguido permiso para llegar tarde a casa.

Aún tenía tiempo de ver algunas películas y cenar con sus amigos, llegó a la casa de Nathaniel y tocó la puerta, pero nadie abrió, insistió unas tres veces más hasta que ya algo fastidiada optó por usar la llave que la familia Kurtzberg siempre dejaba bajo el tapete. Entró a la casa no sin antes dejar la llave en su lugar y se dirigió a la sala donde se supone que estarían sus amigos.

-Oigan chicos sé que casi los dejé plantados pero creo que exageraron con eso de dejarme af...-

No acabó de hablar ya que se encontró con una escena, debía admitir, bastante tierna; sus amigos acurrucados en el sofá y dormidos. Suspiró y negó divertida mientras los miraba, ella y todos sus amigos creían que ese par haría una linda pareja, claro que por la timidez de los susodichos evitaban expresar esa idea en voz alta con tal de no incomodarlos, aunque ella al ser la más cercana a la "parejita" aprovechaba y les hacía burla de ello, por separado claro está, ¡vamos, ella no es tan mala! Verlos en esta situación era sin duda divertido, lindo y hasta agradable. 

Alix tomó la manta que habían preparado para más tarde y los arropó, nuevamente debía admitir que se miraban muy lindos y justo como lo haría Alya tomó varias fotos, no sólo era buen material para reírse un poco a costa de sus mejores amigos, sino que también era un lindo recuerdo del cómo iniciaba su relación, porque Alix era su amiga más cercana y estaba totalmente segura de que esos dos acabarían siendo una pareja tarde o temprano y a juzgar por la posición en que los encontró tal vez eso sería más temprano de lo que esperaba. 


	5. Día 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En una cita

-Este es el peor día de mi vida- Nathaniel no podía estar mas frustrado y molesto, pero ¡¿Cómo no?! Si la cita que tanto había planeado y que tanto valor y esfuerzo le había costado pedirle a Marc se había venido al caño desde el momento en que salió de su casa para recoger a su acompañante.

Pongamos un poco de contexto, Marc y Nathaniel llevan dos años desde que empezaron ese cómic para la clase de arte, dos años en los que trabajaron juntos, en los que se acostumbraron a la presencia del otro, dos años en los que se conocieron, en los que se apoyaron, dos años que ambos disfrutaron y que inevitablemente los volvieron mejores amigos. Pero, hay algo más, y es que a nuestro querido tomate no solo le nació ese bello sentimiento de amistad por el lindo azabache, a Nathaniel le nació algo más bello y complicado llamado amor. Mentiría si les dijera que fue algo a primera vista, en un inicio solo veía al escritor como un colega, luego lo vio como un amigo, luego como su mejor amigo, pilar y confidente, y finalmente como el ser más bello del planeta y en quien sentía debía depositar todo su amor.

Él no sabe cómo ni cuando, de lo único que es consciente es que un día simplemente no podía sacar al azabache de su cabeza y que sin quererlo una sonrisa boba aparecía en su rostro con tan solo escuchar su nombre, esto no pasó desapercibido por su mejor amiga, Alix, quien conociendo al artista no tuvo reparo en hacerle ver su enamoramiento.

A decir verdad a Nathaniel no le costó nada aceptar que se había enamorado de Marc, él no veía estas relaciones con malos ojos, en su propia familia las había, pues su tía menor tiene de pareja a otra mujer que es muy querida por el resto de su familia, por lo tanto sabía que también contaba con el apoyo de esta, y Alix dejó muy en claro que también contaba con ella, sin embargo su timidez y el miedo por arruinar su amistad le hizo callar sus sentimientos... hasta ahora.

Alix ya harta de ver a su amigo babeando por el escritor pero sin hacer nada por hacer avanzar su relación, y tomando en cuenta su pequeño historial de amores fallidos, decidió que era momento de que el pelirrojo fuera feliz y tuviera una linda relación, ella tenía toda su fe en su amigo de hebras negras, sabía que esta vez Nathaniel sería correspondido, no pregunten cómo lo sabe pero lo sabe.

Así que con un poco de ayuda de Marinette, Rose y Juleka hablaron, aconsejaron y finalmente convencieron (o más bien obligaron, pero eso se escucha feo) a Nathaniel de invitar a Marc a una cita, lo había planeado todo, sería un sábado, así podrían pasar todo el día juntos y llegar un poco tarde a casa, pasaría por él como todo caballero, caminarían juntos por el parque, tal vez comprarían alguna golosina o beberían algo, luego irían al Louvre, después a la librería favorita de Marc, para almorzar lo llevaría donde el azabache le pidiera y luego, como postre, comerían uno de los famosos helados de André, durante la tarde irían al arcade, al centro comercial para dar una vuelta y ver qué podían comprar o simplemente a mirar, y justo para ver el atardecer y las primeras estrellas de la noche se subirían a la Gran Rueda de la Concorde y si no se acobardaba podría, tal vez, confesarse.

O al menos ese era el plan, pero como dije antes, la cita del tomate se había ido al caño antes de empezar.

Todo el desastre comenzó justo cuando empezaba a arreglarse para salir, por algún motivo ese día sus padres parecían tener muchos pendientes en casa y como no podían hacer mil cosas a la vez le tocaba ayudar, realmente no le molestaba pero justo tenían que ponerlo a hacer tantas tareas faltando solo unos minutos para ir por Marc, cuando por fin hubo terminado sus tareas terminó de arreglarse lo más rápido que pudo, cambió su habitual ropa por unos jeans oscuros, unos tenis negros, una camiseta gris y una chaqueta de un pardo rojizo, no hace falta decir que salió retrasado, pero si corría seguramente podría compensar el tiempo perdido.

El pobre estaba que moría de vergüenza ¿Qué pensaría Marc de él? Bueno solo exageraba, apenas se había retrasado unos razonables 7 minutos, pero ya saben el amor nos hace paranoicos. La segunda desgracia ocurrió justo unas calles antes de llegar a la casa del azabache, en París acababa la época de lluvias y la noche anterior había caído una de las últimas lloviznas, no había sido muy fuerte pero sí que había dejado enormes charcos en las calles y mientras nuestro querido pelirrojo corría por la acera no vio que un conductor, que al parecer tenía prisa, estaba a punto de pasar por un enorme charco justo enfrente de él, el resto no hace falta contarlo.

Finalmente llegó a la casa de su amado, estaba agitado y empapado pero había llegado, tocó el timbre y esperó, cuando abrieron la puerta sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y un leve rubor se instalaba en sus mejillas, ahí estaba Marc más apuesto que nunca, había cambiado sus camisa colorida por una blanca y su chamarra roja por una negra, sus jeans oscuros ahora eran grises y llevaba unos tenis iguales a los suyos, lo único que parecía no cambiar era su gargantillas y sus guantes negros. Estaba tan ocupado apreciando la belleza de su amigo que no se dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada que este le dio al verlo en ese estado.

-Por Dios Nathaniel, ¿Estas bien?- la voz de Marc lo sacó de su ensoñación y finalmente vio la preocupación que adornaba la andrógina cara de su crush.

De repente recordó las condiciones en las que se encontraba y su sonrojo aumentó de pura vergüenza.

-Estoy bien, solo un pequeño accidente mientras venía en camino, por cierto perdona el retraso, realmente lo siento- su disculpa salió con una voz tímida y arrepentida como si hubiera cometido una especie de delito, si pudiera haría como un avestruz y enterraría la cabeza en un hoyo, todo iniciaba mal y en su cabeza Marc ya se arrepentía de salir con él, por otro lado Marc no hizo más que fruncir el ceño, su amigo estaba justo en frente de él empapado de pies a cabeza ¡¿Y EN SERIO LE PREOCUPABA HABER LLEGADO UNOS MINUTOS TARDE?! Por amor al cielo Nathaniel, ¡Pon en orden tu prioridades!

Marc negó con la cabeza y lo obligó a pasar a su casa para poder cerca aunque sea su cabello, el dibujante moría de la pena pero Marc en todo momento se mostró comprensivo y dejó en claro que no estaba enojado.

De igual modo fue un momento muy bochornoso para el de ojos turquesa, al menos podía agradecer que los padres de Marc estaban fuera de casa por una cita de su madre al dentista, al menos aún podía darles una buena primera impresión a sus futuros suegros.

Luego de que su cabello y su ropa estuvieran decentemente secos partieron para iniciar esta "maravillosa cita" y es cuando ocurren toda una cadena de eventos desafortunados.

Primero un pájaro con problemas en los esfínteres creyó que su cabello era un baño público, luego unos niños muy malcriados y revoltosos los atacaron con pistolas de agua, después cuando quisieron comprar unos batidos un perro inmenso se cruzó en su camino corriendo muy rápido, provocando que perdieran el equilibrio y por ende tirando sus batidos, el de Marc quedó derramado en el suelo y el de Nath, pues... en Marc, si uno pudiera morir literalmente de vergüenza Nathaniel ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Cuando quisieron ir a almorzar resultó ser que los restaurantes a los que querían ir o estaban cerrados o estaban tan llenos que no había lugar donde sentarse, fue en una de sus últimas opciones que finalmente encontraron cupo, ya tenían donde sentarse pero tardó un tiempo antes de que los atendieran, cuando finalmente alguien se digna a tomar su orden resulta ser que la camarera, una despampanante rubia por cierto, había puesto sus ojos en Marc y no reparaba en coquetearle descaradamente aún estando el pelirrojo ahí presente.

Marc como el caballero que era la rechazaba lo más sutil y educadamente posible, mientras Nathaniel se debatía qué tan mal se vería si le echaba su comida encima.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, cabe destacar que Marc muy incómodo y con un número de celular al cual definitivamente no llamaría, y Nathaniel con un tic en el ojo producto del enojo y estrés, no pudieron caminar ni media cuadra cuando se empezaron a escuchar gritos y una horda de gente apareció de la nada, aparentemente escapando de algo.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo descubrieron de que escapaban las personas, una enorme ola de ¡¿Lava?! Eso sí que era peligroso, por suerte Ladybug y ChatNoir ya estaban en escena y los habían rescatado y dejado en una zona de seguridad al igual que al resto de civiles, lo malo, en medio del alboroto se habían separado y cuando quisieron darse cuenta no sabían dónde estaba el otro.

Tal parece que otro akuma estaba atacando París, y dado la peligrosidad del caso, pues inundar una ciudad con lava definitivamente no es algo que se tome a la ligera, se ubicaron en toda la ciudad diferentes zonas de seguridad, tal parece que al momento de ser rescatados los llevaron a zonas diferentes.

Luego de alrededor de 45 minutos lo que parecía no poder ponerse peor, ¡Se estaba poniendo peor! sentía que en cualquier momento se derretiría, tanta lava había elevado la temperatura y estar en un lugar junto a tanta gente solo empeoraba el calor que sentía, ni quitándose su chaqueta podía aliviar un poco la sofocante sensación, y para colmo no sabía nada de su aún no oficial pero ya casi pareja, con la cual no podría contactarse porque durante la pelea la lava del villano había dañado varias antenas de comunicación por lo que la señal estaba muerta.

Tal parecía ser que este villano era de los más difíciles, pues los héroe se vieron en la necesidad de llamar dos de los héroes de respaldo; Carapace y Queen Bee, y sin embargo aún no habían podido derrotarlo, ya llevaban media tarde así y el calor era insoportable, el artista estaba todo sudado y muy sediento, pero eso no era lo peor del asunto, ¡claro que no! Todos sabemos que la vida a veces puede ser muy hija de puta y hoy parece haberse encaprichado con el pobre pelirrojo, pues sin saber cómo de un momento a otro se vio atrapado en medio de una discusión entre un chico de más o menos su edad y lo que parecía ser una feminazi muy radical, y por si eso fuera poco de un momento a otro pasó de estar en medio de la discusión a ser el partícipe de esta, el chico harto de las tonterías que decía la chica simplemente se fue y la susodicha al no tener con quien pelear dirigió toda su ira injustificada al primer desdichado que tuviese cerca, y no hace falta decir quien fue el desdichado.

Ahora nuestro pobre tomate estaba siendo injustamente atacado a gritos por una loca que era capaz de ponerle una denuncia "por agresión" si se le ocurría pedirle que se calmara y le dejara en paz, trató de hacer lo mismo que el otro chico y alejarse pero, como ya dije la vida es una cabrona, una chica, otra feminazi, se lo impidió y empezó atacarlo "en apoyo" a su compañera.

Es cuando volvemos al inicio de esta historia:

-Este es el peor día de mi vida- Ahí estaba él, con restos de heces de pájaro en el cabello, cansado, con calor, sudando, muy enojado, con dos locas gritándole y recriminándole su mera existencia, sin posibilidades de escapar y mucho menos de defenderse, sin noticias de Marc y con otro tic en el ojo. Si algo más salía mal se pondría a llorar.

Después una larga tarde el equipo de héroes finalmente derrotó al villano y Ladybug devolvió todo a la normalidad, la ciudad estaba como si nada hubiera pasado y él ya no estaba sudado ni con sed, con las cosas resueltas el joven artista finalmente pudo escapar del dúo de desquiciadas y buscar a su amado escritor.

Llamó a Marc para saber dónde estaba, por suerte la zona donde lo habían dejado no estaba muy lejos de la suya, por lo que después de colgar la llamada no le tomó más que diez minutos reencontrarse con su amigo.

Todos los planes de la tarde habían quedado arruinados pero aún podían subir a la noria... que lástima que eso no pasó. Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que ese día la rueda estaba cerrada por mantenimiento, y con eso se fue su última oportunidad de salvar lo poco que quedaba de esa cita. Si, definitivamente se pondría a llorar, total Marc no podía llevarse una peor impresión de él ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD?

El pobre adolescente, más que resignado a que tal vez su destino era morir solo y virgen, estaba dispuesto a soltar todas las lágrimas de frustración que se había aguanto a lo largo del día cuando sintió que una mano tomaba la suya con suavidad, fijó su vista en ella y vio como una mano con un guante negro sin dedos efectivamente estaba sosteniendo la suya, no necesitaba ver al dueño para saber de quién se trataba, había dibujado a Marc tantas veces que había memorizado cada parte de él, su rostro, sus expresiones, la forma de su torso, su altura, cada mechón de cabello, sus manos; para él era imposible no reconocer esos guantes, esa mano que era del mismo tamaño que la suya, esos dedos delgados y las uñas perfectamente arregladas y pintadas de negro, aun así levantó la vista para ver a su amigo en busca de alguna razón que justificara su acción. No es que le molestara, al contrario si por él fuera jamás soltaría su mano, pero conocía a su mejor amigo y sabía que era tan o más tímido que él, por lo que tomar la mano de alguien así de la nada estaba entre las últimas cosas que haría.

Lo que vio al levantar la vista le quitó el aliento y lo hizo olvidar por un momento el mal día que había tenido. Ahí estaba Marc viéndolo con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de esas que por alguna razón se le pintaban tan especiales que le quitaban el sueño toda la noche, una sonrisa dedicada solo para él, sabía que seguramente habría tenido que reunir valor para tomar su mano, pues sus mejillas estaban rojas y parecía ser que le costaba mantener su mirada, era sin duda adorable.

Iba a preguntar cuando el contrario se aclaró la garganta, más que todo para quitarse los nervios, y habló- Ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo- y sin más se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, sin soltar la mano del pelirrojo.

Iban en silencio pero no era uno incómodo, entre ellos no había eso, disfrutaban la compañía de otro por lo que las palabras no siempre hacían falta.

En el camino Nathaniel no pudo evitar recordar todas las desgracias que le habían pasado; llegó tarde, un auto lo empapó de pies a cabeza, unos niños los bañaron con sus pistolas de agua, un perro gigante hizo que tiraran sus batidos y él lo había hecho encima de su acompañante, por poco y no encuentran un lugar donde comer, la camarera que no dejaba de coquetear con su cita, el akuma, el haberse separado, el calor que seguramente ambos soportaron, la frustración, el cansancio, las feminazis que le reclamaban hasta por respirar y la noria cerrada...-este es el peor día de mi vida- repitió en sus pensamientos.

Estaba tan ocupado lamentándose que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a una plaza pequeña pero muy bonita, no fue hasta que se sentaron en una de las bancas del lugar que finalmente volvió a prestarle atención a su entorno. No reconocía el lugar pues al parecer habían ido a una parte de la ciudad que no frecuentaba ¿Cuánto tiempo habían caminado? No sintió el camino largo pero ya había anochecido por lo que dedujo que habrían recorrido un buen tramo antes de llegar a aquel lugar.

Se permitió observar la plaza, era pequeña pero muy encantadora, había bancas de color blanco muy bien distribuidas por el lugar, algunos árboles plantados, un par de fuentes en distintos puntos de la plaza y varias luces blancas que adornaban el lugar como si fuera la época navideña. Habían más personas, parejas en otras bancas, familias paseando, niños jugando y dueños y sus mascotas disfrutando del fresco de la noche, todos los elementos encajaban de un modo tan natural, tan perfecto que te daba una sensación agradable de calma, hasta le había provocado dibujar el paisaje que ante sus ojos se lucía.

Hasta ahora ninguno había dicho nada por lo que Marc decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?- preguntó expectante a la respuesta.

-Por supuesto, es un lugar muy lindo, nunca había venido aquí antes ¿Dónde estamos?- Debía admitir que el lugar lo había impresionado a pesar de ser tan simple, tenía que volver.

-Esta es solo una más de las tantas plazas que hay en la parte este de la ciudad- respondió complacido y ante el silencio de su acompañante siguió

-La encontré un día por mera casualidad, el lugar me pareció simplemente encantador, el modo en que todo parece encajar a la perfección aquí, da una especie de paz que hace que olvides tus problemas, o al menos así lo sentí yo-

Marc hablaba mientras observaba el lugar con una sonrisa y Nathaniel al verlo sintió que el propio Marc encajaba dentro de esa obra de arte como la pieza más atrayente de todas.

-Por eso decidí traerte- las palabras del escritor lo confundieron un poco -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno... el día de hoy fue bastante... largo, y creí que un poco de paz y tranquilidad nos vendría bien- habló con simpleza y con una sonrisa gentil, pero esta rápidamente se desvaneció al ver el rostro triste del dibujante. -Nath, ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Lo siento- respondió casi en un susurro que dejó a Marc muy confundido

-¿Por qué te disculpas Nath?-

-¿Cómo que por qué? Por todo el día de hoy, se supone que sería una cita linda y agradable pero terminó siendo la peor cita de la historia- habló con marcada frustración en su voz y soltó la mano de Marc, que hasta ahora no había soltado la suya, y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, de nuevo sentía que iba a llorar.

Por otro lado Marc aún no salía de su impresión ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Nathaniel había dicho la palabra cita? ¡SÍ! Lo había hecho ¡Y dos veces! ¡Nathaniel lo había invitado a una cita! ¡UNA CITA! Si esto era un sueño no quería despertar, había deseado tanto que algo así pasara que cuando lo invitó a salir, solos, ellos dos sin ninguno de sus amigos para hacerles compañía, se sintió muy feliz, sin embargo no quiso hacerse ilusiones ¿Qué tan probable era que su crush, que también era un hombre, se fijara aunque sea un poco en él? Pero después de que el propio Nathaniel haya confirmado que lo que habían tenido, bueno, que lo que habían tratado de tener esa tarde era una cita se permitió ilusionarse un poquito.

Así que con ánimos renovados y el corazón desbocado tomó las manos de Nathaniel y las apartó de su rostro, buscó la mirada del pelirrojo pero al ver que este no hacía más que esconderla optó por tomarlo del mentón y obligarlo a verle.

A decir verdad sentía mucha vergüenza pero podía más su emoción, así que aún con el corazón latiendo a mil y el rostro casi tan rojo como el cabello de su cita habló.

-Nath, esta no fue la peor cita del mundo- Nathaniel lo miro muy confundido, al ver la expresión en su rostro continuó- Vamos no fue tan malo- ahora Nathaniel le daba una mirada de reproche ¿Era en serio? ¡Le ensució la ropa con su batido! Esta vez el azabache no tuvo más opción que darle la razón.

-Vale sí, fue muy malo, nada salió como esperábamos y fue un completo desastre- ok, ahora se había pasado, ¡Eso ya lo sabía Marc! No recalques lo obvio que duele más, el artista trató de bajar la mirada para poder llorar a gusto de una vez, pero la mano de Marc nuevamente lo tomó del rostro obligándolo a verle.

-Pero, para mí no fue la peor cita del mundo ¿Sabe por qué?- El contrario negó con la cabeza- Porque pude pasar algo de tiempo contigo- Finalmente soltó el rostro del contrario y le dedicó la sonrisa más linda que pudo hacer.

Mientras Nathaniel estaba tratando de que su emoción no se notara demasiado ¿Realmente su compañía era suficiente para sentir que la cita tan mala que habían tenido valía aunque sea un poco la pena? ¡Dios! Ahora se cuestionaba si no se había desmayado por el calor y este momento no era nada más que un sueño, estaba casi seguro que Marc había odiado esa cita tanto como él pero ahora... se sentía aliviado y sobre todo feliz.- ¿De verdad?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Por supuesto, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Nathaniel, no importa lo que hagamos o que tan feas estén las cosas, contigo todo es mejor- esta vez fue el turno de Marc para apartar la mirada, tal vez había hablado un poco de más pero no se arrepentía, pues sentía que era mutuo.

Después de eso siguieron hablando de todo y de nada, sus manos volvieron a unirse y esta vez Nathaniel se permitió afianzar el agarre entrelazando sus dedos. Luego de unas dos horas de charla se percataron de que se hacía muy tarde, por lo que regresaron, Nathaniel insistió en acompañar a Marc hasta su casa, cabe destacar que en todo el recorrido sus manos jamás se soltaron.

Una vez estuvieron en la puerta de la casa del azabache se soltaron y quedaron uno frente al otro.

-Gracias por todo Nath, me divertí mucho hoy- le regaló al pelirrojo una sonrisa sincera y este le respondió con una nerviosa. -¿Aun con todo y desastres?-

El escritor no pudo evitar reír- Sí, fueron los desastres más divertidos y verás que la próxima vez que salgamos nos reiremos de esta cita- "la próxima vez" Nathaniel esta vez no pudo ocultar su emoción, en serio Marc quería tener otra cita con él, esta vez se aseguraría que fuera perfecto.

-Tienes razón, así será- ninguno sabía que más decir, a pesar de todo les habría gustado pasar más tiempo juntos, pero bueno, a Marc se le vino una idea a la mente y en un arrebato de valor que ni él mismo sabe de dónde sacó la llevó a cabo, en un movimiento rápido se acercó a Nathaniel y depositó un casto beso en su mejilla, antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, y de que la vergüenza le ganara, se despidió por última vez y entro rápidamente su casa.

Y Nathaniel pues... tomate.exe ha dejado de funcionar.

Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar una sonrisa boba y muy grande se plantó en su rostro, sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y lentamente llevó su mano justo al lugar donde los suaves labios de Marc habían tocado su mejilla.

Inevitablemente empezó a saltar de la emoción y de no ser porque recordó que aún estaba en la calle habría seguido con su pequeña celebración, cuando recuperó la compostura inició su camino a casa, el día había sido agotador por lo que al llegar cenó algo ligero y fue directamente a su habitación, ya mañana le contaría a sus padres de su caótica cita.

Estando acostado rememoró los acontecimientos del día. Había llegado tarde, un auto lo empapó por completo en su camino a casa de Marc, un pájaro hizo sus necesidades en su cabellos, unos niños los bañaron con sus pistolas de agua, un perro gigante hizo que tiraran sus batidos y él lo había hecho encima de su acompañante, por poco y no encuentran un lugar donde comer, la camarera que no dejaba de coquetear con su cita, el akuma, el haberse separado, el calor que seguramente ambos soportaron, la frustración, el cansancio, las feminazis que le reclamaban hasta por respirar y la noria cerrada, Marc tomándolo de la mano, la plaza, él siendo el motivo por el cual el azabache no odiara esa cita, su plática, su regreso a casa con sus manos entrelazadas todo el camino, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, ese beso en la mejilla...

-Este es el mejor día de mi vida- y con ese último pensamiento nuestro querido tomate se dejó caer a los brazos de Morfeo.


	6. Día 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer beso

El primer beso es un elemento importante, clásico, hasta cliché en toda historia de romance, se supone que debe ser un momento inolvidable, dulce, mágico y eso Marc, como todo escritor, lo tenía muy presente. Ya muchas veces había fantaseado en cómo sería su primer beso con esa persona especial, y desde que conoció a Nathaniel fue capaz de dar rostro y nombre a esa persona.

Lo que inició como admiración evolucionó al compañerismo, luego a la amistad hasta convertirse en amor, no le fue difícil reconocer y aceptar sus sentimientos, aunque expresarlos le causaba cierta ansiedad. Con lo tímido que es, sin mencionar que el objetivo de su amor es un chico, decidió callar a su corazón y simplemente admirar a su amor desde la confortable pero deprimente zona de amistad. Eso no quita que en más de una ocasión haya fantaseado con una relación más allá de la amistad con el pelirrojo y entre estas fantasías una de las que más se repetía es, por supuesto, la del primer beso. 

El escritor se había imaginado varios escenarios, diferentes contextos, una primera cita, el baile de la escuela, un beso bajo el muérdago, pero lo que nunca se imaginó es que Nathaniel lo haría correr cinco cuadras para después besarlo ¡Y todo por la culpa de un akuma!

Para que entiendan mejor volvamos una media hora atrás, era un día como cualquier otro en París y ambos amigos estaban dando un paseo por la ciudad, una nueva costumbre de ellos que tenía lugar cada sábado.

Mientras en otro lado una joven de no más de quince años se encontraba llorando en su habitación presa de la frustración y la tristeza, tener unos padres controladores y toxicamente exigentes desgasta tanto como cualquier vicio. Inevitablemente las emociones negativas de la adolescente captaron la atención de Hawk Moth.

La nueva villana se hacía llamar Libertinaje, tenía el poder de hacer que todos se olvidaran de sus ataduras y dieran rienda suelta a sus deseos, haciendo lo que quisieran, sin sentido común, respeto por el prójimo, ni sentido de responsabilidad; la fórmula perfecta para el caos.

Libertinaje inició su "liberación" en el centro de la ciudad, justo donde nuestro dúo creativo daba su paseo. A la vista del nuevo akuma muchos empezaron a huir y ellos no fueron la excepción, por desgracia eso no evitó que muchos de los transeúntes cayeran víctimas del poder de la chica, entre ellos Nathaniel, quien se había puesto frente a Marc para protegerlo del rayo que la villana había lanzado directo hacia él.

Marc naturalmente se sintió alarmado, a simple vista no era fácil determinar en qué consistía el poder de la villana, pues cada persona que era tocada por su rayo reaccionaba de forma diferente, uno se había puesto a bailar en media calle, muchos conductores empezaron a ignorar las señales de tránsito, incluso vio a un chico entrar a un buffet y comer todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

Dejó de ver el caos que se formaba a su alrededor para concentrarse en su mejor amigo, quien estaba frente a él, de espaldas y con la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

-Nath, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba con cautela, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle un brazo el dibujante giró bruscamente quedando cara a cara con él, este movimiento asustó al contrario por lo que instintivamente retrocedió para alejarse.

Al ver detenidamente a Nathaniel se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se habían tornado rojos, justo como el resto de las víctimas, y que lo miraba de un manera bastante... ¿intensa? No sabía cómo describirlo, pero por alguna razón esa mirada hacia su persona le hizo sentir escalofríos.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, el pelirrojo lo tomó de los brazos, como queriendo retenerlo, esto solo puso nervioso e incómodo al pobre azabache.

-Nathaniel ¿Qué sucede?- tartamudeó pero no obtuvo respuesta, al contrario, el de cabello rojo solo le miraba directo a los ojos poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso, Marc trató de librarse del agarre de su amigo pero este no tenía intenciones de soltarlo, si antes estaba preocupado por el dibujante ahora se preocupaba por sí mismo ¿Qué pasaba con Nathaniel? ¿Por qué no lo soltaba, por qué no le decía nada, por qué le miraba de ese modo que empezaba a asustarle?

Ya desesperado y a punto de entrar en pánico empezó a forcejear y a pedir ayuda, para fortuna del adolescente los héroes de París no tardaron en aparecer y, en un movimiento rápido, Chat Noir pudo liberarlo de las manos de su acompañante, Marc agradeció al héroe y aprovechando el momento decidió escapar de lugar.

Corrió cerca de dos cuadras hasta detenerse en un lugar aparentemente seguro, se escondió tras un cartel para recuperar el aliento, mientras descansaba escuchó una pantalla de televisión que había cerca de su escondite, eran las noticas y al parecer estaban cubriendo la pelea contra el akuma.

-Soy Nadja Chamack reportando en vivo la batalla contra el nuevo villano creado por Hawk Moth, esta villana se hace llamar Libertinaje y su poder pone en trance a las personas haciendo que estas actúen sin juicio, haciendo lo que les plazca, realizando sus deseos y caprichos sin importar lo peligrosos o absurdos que estos sean, nuestros héroes...-

En ese momento Marc dejó de prestar atención al noticiero, si el poder del akuma hacía que hicieras lo que quieras sin importar las consecuencias, entonces... ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Nathaniel cuando lo sujetó de ese modo? ¿Qué quería hacer? El de ojos verdes definitivamente no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿Será que el pelirrojo quería decirle algo importante? ¿Qué podría ser? ¡¿O acaso quería golpearlo?! ¡¿POR QUÉ QUERRÍA GOLPEARLO?! ¡EL NO LE HABÍA HECHO NADA MALO!... ¿O sí? No lo sabía y ya empezaba a armarse una película en su cabeza donde recibía una paliza por parte de su mejor amigo... ¿Estaba bien llamarlo así? ¿Y SI QUERÍA DECIRLE QUE YA NO QUERÍA SEGUIR SIENDO SU AMIGO? Todos estos pensamientos le estaban rompiendo el corazón al pobre escritor, precisamente había optado por esconder su enamoramiento para no perder su amistad con el dibujante y ahora resulta que el pelirrojo quería botarlo de todos modos.

-¡Ahí estás!- escuchó una voz muy conocida para él gritar a sus espaldas, al voltear comprobó que, efectivamente, se trataba de Nathaniel. Este inmediatamente corrió hacia Marc, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para escapar.

Corrió unas tres cuadras más, educación física no era de sus clases favoritas por una razón y ahora maldecía el hecho de no tener una condición tan atlética, pero más maldecía el poder del akuma que parecía dar a sus víctimas las capacidades necesarias para cumplir sus objetivos, pues él sabía que Nathaniel tenía tan buena condición física como él pero ahora parecía ser un maratonista profesional ¡Estaba a nada de alcanzarlo!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse de tanto correr sintió un jalón en uno de sus brazos y de un momento a otro se vio acorralado contra una pared por su crush. Mientras trataba de regular su respiración vio que esta vez estaba sin escapatoria, Nathaniel lo tenía bien atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared de un edificio y no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo, reunió todo el valor que pudo y vio a su contrario a la cara, sus ojos aún lo miraban con intensidad pero seguía incapaz de descifrar alguna emoción que le ayudara a entender que pasaba por la cabeza del artista.

Cansado, frustrado y sin oportunidad de escapar el ojiverde se resignó y cerró los ojos en espera de lo que sucediera, grande fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de un golpe o gritos, que es lo que esperaba, sintió unos labios suaves posarse sobre los suyos y unas manos sosteniendo firmemente su cintura. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con algo que tantas veces había imaginado pero que jamás creyó que se hiciera realidad, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, su mejor amigo, su crush ¡Lo estaba besando! ¡Y EN LOS LABIOS!

Entonces... ¿Todo este tiempo Nathaniel solo quería... darle un beso? ¿Por eso lo miraba tan intensamente? ¿Acaso su amor era correspondido? Esta y muchas preguntas más pasaban por la mente del escritor, quien seguía sin reaccionar ante la situación, no fue hasta que sintió como una de las manos de Nathaniel abandonaba su cintura para posarse en su nuca, en un intento de profundizar el beso, que se dio cuenta de lo pendejo que estaba siendo, o sea ¡EL CHICO DEL QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO LO ESTABA BESANDO EN LA BOCA Y ÉL ESTABA AHÍ COMO BABOSO SIN CORRESPONDER NI NADA! ¡O SEA REACCIONA! 

Sin perder más el tiempo Marc correspondió el beso y posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su contrario.

Definitivamente la situación no era lo que imaginaba pero el beso era justo como siempre lo había soñado, era un beso dulce, lento, sincero, un beso donde ambos transmitían todo lo que sentían, era mágico y lo más especial de todo es que ese beso era voluntad de ambos, después de todo ese era el poder de la villana, si Nathaniel lo estaba besando era porque así lo deseaba él. Marc jamás se había sentido tan feliz.

Detuvieron el beso por falta de aire y se separaron solo lo suficiente para verse a los ojos, el pelirrojo acarició la mejilla del otro con el pulgar de la mano que sostenía su nuca, ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas. No dijeron nada, las palabras sobraban, una sonrisa sincera adornó el rostro del dibujante y atrapó al azabache entre sus brazos, en un abrazo que decía "quédate a mi lado" aún con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del artista Marc correspondió el abrazo y dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho ajeno.

Estuvieron así un pequeño rato hasta que las mariquitas milagrosas de Ladybug recorrieron toda la ciudad reparando los daños ocasionados por el akuma, la pelea había terminado y naturalmente las mariquitas los envolvieron sacando del trance a Nathaniel, quien al volver en sí no pudo evitar que su rostro enrojeciera al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba abrazando a Marc, el chico del cual se había enamorado, y aunque no era la primera vez que se abrazaban, eran amigos después de todo, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca de sí, con su cabeza descansando en su pecho y él rodeando su cintura, era tan pequeña como siempre la imaginó.

No recordaba nada desde que apareció la villana pero prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y disfrutar el momento con su amado. Estuvieron así un poco más hasta que el azabache rompió el abrazo para ver, con felicidad y alivio, que los ojos de su amigo volvían a ser del mismo azul verdoso que tanto le gustaba.

-Me alegra que de nuevo seas tú- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, el pelirrojo se la devolvió, no sabía a qué se refería pero ver a Marc feliz siempre era gratificante para él.

-Oye Marc, no sé qué pasó ¿Crees que podrías decirme qué hice cuando fui golpeado por el rayo de la villana?- pidió con un poco de vergüenza mientras sobaba su propia nuca, en ese momento Marc cayó en la cuenta de algo, Nathaniel no recordaba nada, era de esperarse, eso pasaba cada vez que Ladybug usaba su Lucky Charm, por lo tanto no recuerda el beso ¿Debería decirle? Después de todo ese beso era la prueba de que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, a pesar de que nunca lo percibió por parte del pelirrojo, tal vez se había convencido a sí mismo de lo imposible que era su amor que nunca vio las señales de su amigo, o este era muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, de cualquier modo estaba seguro de lo que sintió, además Nathaniel no iba a empeñarse tanto en besarlo por nada, miró a su acompañante quien tenía sus ojos sobre él, expectantes de una respuesta, sonrió para sí mismo y finalmente le contestó.

-Pues la verdad todo esto fue bastante raro, cada persona reaccionó diferente al poder de la villana y se formó todo un caos-

\- ¿En serio?- su única respuesta fue un asentimiento por parte de Marc. – Y ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Cómo reaccioné?- esto último lo pregunto preocupado, él no recordaba nada y no quería imaginarse que pudo haber hecho mientras estaba bajo el control de la villana.

-Bueno, antes que todo gracias por evitar que ese rayo me diera a mí, y en cuanto tu pregunta pues... por suerte fuiste de los que no reaccionó tan mal- contestó con una sonrisa -¿De verdad?- su alivio era notorio- ¿Entonces que hice?- a pesar de saber que no había hecho nada malo tenía curiosidad sobre su reacción al poder del akuma.

-Solo... me abrazaste durante todo el tiempo que duró la batalla contra el akuma- al final decidió guardar el secreto, estaba seguro de que era correspondido pero aun así quería encontrar las señales en su amigo, por lo que ahora le prestaría más atención, también decidió que usaría las cartas a su favor para dar el siguiente paso a como es debido, después de eso tal vez le diga lo que realmente pasó, pero por ahora sería su secreto más preciado. -Caminar así era algo incómodo pero no estuvo mal-. Acabó con una sonrisa que sin duda hizo derretir al de ojos azules.

Nathaniel solo pudo verlo entre sorprendido y avergonzado, al menos no había hecho algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse y Marc no parecía molesto o incómodo, y eso le bastaba. Dio un suspiro de alivio y despeinó el cabello de Marc para atraparlo en otro brazo, lo había estado abrazando todo este tiempo, un poco más no dañaría a nadie, ambos rieron y se dispusieron a seguir con su paseo.

Su primer beso siempre será un recuerdo hermoso, al menos para Marc, y aunque todo se dio de un modo fuera de lo común agradece enormemente a ese akuma, pues no solo le había dado lo que tanto había deseado, sino que también le dio la seguridad que necesitaba para él mismo dar rienda suelta a su deseo y finalmente liberar todos los sentimientos que guardaba en su corazón.


	7. Día 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usando la ropa del otro

Nathaniel ama dibujar, eso no es ningún secreto para nadie, así como tampoco es un secreto el hecho de que tiene un gran talento para ello, sus dibujos además de ser detallados y anatómicamente correctos transmiten emociones y toda la dedicación que el pelirrojo pone en ellos.

Nuestro querido tomate domina muchas técnicas, desde lápiz de grafito a plumones, desde acuarelas a acrílico, él sabe usar magistralmente casi cualquier material, casi, porque hay una técnica en especial que él evita a toda costa: las tizas pasteles, y no es porque no sepa cómo usarlas, la verdad es que Nathaniel resultó ser alérgico a las tizas.

No es una alergia común pero, al menos para nuestro pobre artista, si una muy agresiva, pues cada vez que tiene contacto con estas pequeñas creaciones del demonio, como él las llama, su piel arde y aparece un sarpullido que le provoca mucha comezón, sus ojos lagrimean y empieza a estornudar sin control, sin duda nada bonito.

Es por eso que en estos momentos el sufrimiento por el que debe estar pasando debe ser muy grande.

Hoy se reuniría con Marinette, Alix y Marc en la casa de este último para un proyecto especial de la clase de arte, el profesor les había encomendado realizar un homenaje al arte griego y qué mejor opción que unir sus talentos y hacer una puesta en escena al puro estilo griego.

Marc se encargaría de escribir un monólogo con el estilo de una tragicomedia clásica, además él mismo sería el actor encargado de recitarla; cabe mencionar que esta elección fue hecha completa y totalmente al azar y que absolutamente sus amigos no se confabularon para que él terminara siendo el actor, ya que definitivamente no lo vieron por accidente recitar uno de sus poemas mientras él creía que estaba solo, descubriendo que su talento en la escritura es equiparable a su talento en el escenario, para nada. Y aunque les tomó un poco (mucho) tiempo convencer a Marc de que haría un gran trabajo, finalmente consiguieron que bloqueara su timidez, al menos por esta ocasión.

Marinette se encargaría de diseñar y confeccionar el vestuario para Marc, y Alix y Nathaniel se encargarían de la escenografía y utilería. Habían avanzado bastante en el proyecto, Marc tenía listo el monólogo, no hace falta decir que te dejaba sin palabras, Marinette llevaba el 70% del vestuario listo y la escenografía iba por el mismo camino.

El motivo de la reunión de hoy era para ver el primer ensayo de Marc recitando su monólogo y para ayudar a Alix y a Nathaniel a hacer unas máscaras que iban a usarse para el pequeño teatro. Decidieron iniciar con las máscaras, por lo que fueron al ático de la casa del azabache donde podían trabajar más a gusto. Todo iba bien hasta que les hicieron falta unas tijeras extra, Marc dijo que en una caja, en un estante del lugar, había un par además de otros materiales que tenían permiso de usar, a su madre le gustan las manualidades y había puesto a disposición sus materiales, Nathaniel se ofreció a buscar dicha caja, Marc le señaló el estante donde debía estar, la caja se encontraba en la parte más alta, y cuando se disponía a bajarla sin querer perdió el equilibrio logrando que tanto la caja como otra que estaba al lado cayeran encima suyo.

Ese habría sido un momento muy gracioso de no ser porque la otra caja contenía tizas, muchas de ellas viejas y hechas polvo, por lo que al caerle encima todo el contenido de esta también le cayó, dejándolo de pies a cabeza cubierto por una capa de tizas pulverizadas... no es necesario explicar lo que le pasó después al pobre tomate.

Sus amigos actuaron rápido, Marc y Alix le ayudaron a sacudirse todo el polvo posible y lo enviaron a ducharse mientras Marinette corría a la farmacia a buscar la medicina que Nathaniel tomaba. En lo que el pelirrojo se bañaba Marc había puesto su ropa a lavar, en ese momento se percató de que su amigo necesitaría algo que ponerse, ellos usaban la misma talla por lo que buscó entre su ropa algo que el artista pudiera usar.

Nathaniel acababa de bañarse, se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió de la ducha, lo primero que vio fue su reflejo en el espejo del baño, sus ojos estaban irritados y en algunas partes de su cuerpo podía ver el sarpullido que tanto odiaba.

-Pudo ser peor- pensó para sí mismo, de no ser por la velocidad de sus amigos en estos momentos incluso podría estar en el hospital, siguió observando esas zonas enrojecidas de su piel cuando se acordó de algo, su ropa estaba llena de tiza y no podría usarla, y como si fuese una respuesta a sus pensamientos en ese momento escuchó como tocaban la puerta, era Marc.

-Nathaniel, tu ropa se está lavando pero tardará un tiempo en estar lista, te traje algo de la mía para que puedas vestirte, la dejaré en el piso- y antes de que pudiera agradecerle a su amigo vio como este abría un poco la puerta del baño para dejar la ropa en el piso, una vez puesta cerró nuevamente la puerta.

\- Por cierto, Marinette ya llegó con tu medicina- y fue lo último que escuchó del azabache antes de que sus pasos se alejaran del baño.

Se acercó a recoger la ropa, agradece que él y Marc hacen la misma talla, mientras tomaba la ropa se le vino el pensamiento de que él y Marc tenían gustos un tanto diferentes, mientras él usaba colores más neutros el azabache usaba unos más vivos y llamativos, como su adorable camisa multicolor o su chamarra roja favorita que lo hace resaltar muy bien, pensó que se vería gracioso vistiendo la ropa de su mejor amigo.

Aunque el pensamiento se fue cuando vio en detalle la vestimenta que su amigo le estaba prestando, además de, obviamente la ropa interior, había una camisa gris de estampado militar, unos jeans oscuros y unos tenis negros, esto se acercaba más a algo que él usaría, él sabía que el azabache también usaba colores oscuros pero eso era bastante raro por lo que olvidó que probablemente tenía ropa de colores menos llamativos.

Le pareció tierno que se tomara la molestia de buscar algo con lo que se sintiera cómodo, aunque después de todo así era Marc y esa era una de las que cosas que más le gustaban de él.

Cuando procedía a vestirse no pudo evitar sentir el aroma impregnado en la ropa de Marc, era una combinación agradable del detergente que usaban para lavar la ropa y el perfume que siempre usaba, esa era otra de las cosas que le gustaban de él, su aroma, era varonil pero delicado, sin darse cuenta se quedó quieto oliendo la camisa que estaba a punto de ponerse mientras inconscientemente pensaba en las otras cosas que le gustaban de Marc, su sonrisa, sus historias, lo bueno que es para escuchar, sus ojos, su voz, su manos, su personalidad tímida, sus expresiones cuando estaba nervioso, lo lindo que era... y habría seguido de no ser porque un ataque de estornudos lo obligaron a volver a la realidad. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo enrojeció y se vistió rápidamente para olvidar el asunto.

Una vez fuera del baño se dirigió a la sala donde lo esperaban sus amigos, luego de agradecerle a Marc por la ropa y de un sermón por parte de los tres sobre cargar siempre con su medicina siguieron con su trabajo.

La tarde siguió normal y divertida, terminaron las máscaras, Marc los dejó sin aliento cuando recitó para ellos su escrito, sobre todo a cierto pelirrojo que no podía apartar sus ojos de su figura, y finalmente todos se quedaron un rato más y ordenaron pizza. Durante toda la velada Marc se mantuvo al pendiente de su mejor amigo, sabía que su alergia podía ser bastante agresiva y quería asegurarse de que se sintiera bien.

Y durante todo ese tiempo Nathaniel disfrutó del aroma característico de Marc, impregnado en su ropa, por algún motivo el azabache fue el protagonista de sus pensamientos el resto del día y aunque le daba algo de vergüenza admitirlo, ese día se había sentido feliz por usar su ropa, porque se tomara la molestia de buscarle algo que se adecuara más a su estilo, pero lo que más le hizo feliz fue que durante esa tarde, toda la atención de Marc estuvo dirigida a atenderlo exclusivamente a él. 

Definitivamente otra de las cosas que más le gustaban de Marc era cuando este tenía ojos solo para él. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caí en la cuenta de que quiero hacer uno de Marc vistiendo la ropa de Nath, supongo que lo agregare eventualmente


	8. Día 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haciendo Cosplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo Nath y Marc son novios, no llevan mucho pero si quieren como no tienen idea.

La Japan Expo era sin duda unos de los eventos de cultura popular japonesa más famosos entre la comunidad otaku, sobre todo para los franceses ya que esta convención se llevaba a cabo en París, cada año miles de personas amantes de la cultura nipona se reunían bajo un mismo techo para disfrutar de las actividades y comprar mercancía.

Y como todo amante del anime y el manga Nathaniel estaba más que decidido a ir a ese evento, ya había asistido varias veces, pero esta vez sería diferente ya que, a diferencia de otros años que iba en grupo con sus amigos, esta vez iría en una cita con su lindo novio: Marc.

Tal vez para muchos no era la idea más romántica para una cita, pero esa era una de las cosas que Nath adoraba de su novio, él no era como muchos, cuando le propuso la idea el de ojos verdes no pudo contener la emoción, pues al igual que el pelirrojo Marc era un fan del anime, manga y en general de la cultura japonesa, también había ido varias veces pero siempre lo hacía solo, ir con su pareja lo hacía muy feliz.

Para hacerlo un poco más divertido decidieron hacer cosplay de pareja, sería divertido y podían pedirle ayuda a su amiga Marinette, que también iría a la convención... al igual que el resto de sus amigos, pero ellos acordaron que tendrían primero su cita y luego se reunirían con el resto del grupo.

Luego de hablarlo con su amiga de coletas optaron por hacer un cosplay de uno de sus animes favoritos: Owari no seraph, debido al color de sus ojos y cabello Marc se disfrazó de Yuu y Nathaniel fue Mika, tuvo que usar una peluca, pero gracias a la ayuda de Marinette sus disfraces quedaron espectaculares, el parecido era impresionante.

Una vez en la convención se dedicaron a disfrutar de su compañía, compraron unos cuantos artículos, comieron sushi y ramen, y en más de una ocasión alguien se les acercó para pedir una fotografía, su amiga diseñadora definitivamente había hecho un gran trabajo con sus cosplays, por lo que no lo pensaban dos veces en recomendarla cada vez les preguntaban sobre cómo habían armado sus trajes.

Ambos chicos con sus disfraces atraían muchas miradas, sobre todo las de ciertas chicas, y en menor medida de chicos, conocidos como fujoshis y fundashis respectivamente, y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? si todos sabían que entre Mika y Yuu había más que amistad, pero nunca pasaba algo que lo hiciera oficial, y llegaban estos dos chicos disfrazados de ellos, que no se molestaban de ocultar que claramente eran una pareja, actuando de un modo tan tiernamente romántico y meloso, definitivamente era el sueño de todo fan del ship. Claro que este par de tórtolos estaban tan inmersos en su burbuja de amor que no se daban cuenta de ello.

Y así pasaron el día, entre risas, abrazos y besos hasta el momento en que se reunieron con sus amigos, quienes lejos de incomodarse de sus muestras de afecto tomaban fotos y se alegraban por ellos, pues eran una pareja hermosa y que merecía ser feliz.

Una vez acabado el evento fueron a la casa del artista y se quitaron sus disfraces, comieron la deliciosa cena hecha por la madre del pelirrojo mientras comentaban a esta y a su agradable esposo como les había ido en su cita. Una vez acabaron ayudaron a lavar los platos y fueron a dormir, no era raro que uno se quedara en la casa del otro, era una costumbre que habían adquirido mucho antes de hacerse novios.

Acurrucados en la cama del artista se durmieron con una sonrisa en los labios, repasando en sus mentes como disfrutaron de ese día en el que habían compartido una de las cosas que más les gustaba con la persona a la que más amaban.


	9. Día 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De compras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene relación con el día 2

Debido a que los héroes de París habían derrotado al villano por el que quedaron encerrados en el ascensor ya entrada la tarde, Marc y Nathaniel decidieron que lo mejor era ir a sus casas a descansar, podrían comprar ese lápiz en otro momento.

Por lo que al día siguiente acordaron ir después clases, una vez acabado el horario escolar ambos fueron al centro comercial, ahí optaron por comer algo antes de ir a la tienda de electrónicos, mientras comían decidieron que, aprovechando el lugar y que era viernes, luego de comprar el lápiz pasarían la tarde ahí para ver tiendas, comer alguna chuchería o comprar alguna otro cosa. Sería una tarde tranquila de compras entre amigos.

Luego de comer fueron a la tienda de electrónicos por el lápiz, cabe mencionar que esta vez tomaron las escaleras. Al pasar por el ascensor ambos recordaron el pequeño accidente que tuvieron, ninguno pudo evitar sonrojarse pues al llegar a casa ese día ninguno pudo sacar ese episodio de sus cabezas. Además ese suceso les hizo pensar en cosas que hasta entonces habían decidido ignorar, como las mariposas en el estómago cada vez que estaban juntos, o la corriente eléctrica que les atravesaba cada vez que sus manos se tocaban. Habían decidido ignorar muchas cosas, pero esa tarde les hizo prestarles atención y considerar ciertas hipótesis.

En la tienda mientras Nath pagaba por el lápiz pudo ver como Marc miraba bastante interesado unas laptops.

-¿Vas a comprar una?-

-No lo sé, mi mamá cree que debería de hacerlo, piensa que es más práctico que solo usar mi computadora de escritorio, y Alix cree que debería archivar mis escritos en una de estas en vez de "ser tan anticuado y seguir usando papel"- eso último lo dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

Nathaniel río un poco- Creo que tienen razón, una laptop es muy útil, además no sé cómo es que aún no se te ha caído la mano de tanto escribir-

-Bueno a mi mamá le doy la razón, para clases una de estas es más práctica, pero en cuanto a lo anticuado que soy- esto último lo dijo con indignación fingida, haciendo reír nuevamente al pelirrojo- la verdad me gusta más así, aunque me compre un portatil no creo que deje de escribir mis historias en papel- se encogió de hombros, al de ojos cian le parecía tierno que a Marc le gustara hacer las cosas tan "a la antigua"

Marc decidió que la siguiente semana volvería, una vez afuera de la tienda empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo. En el transcurso del día pasaron por varias tiendas, a veces compraban algo o solo miraban, pero ese día ambos aprendieron diferentes cosas del otro.

Por ejemplo, Nathaniel aprendió que a Marc le encantaban las cosas de terror, se atrevería a decir que ni Juleka podría competir con el de ojos verdes, esto lo supo cuando pasaron por una librería y el escritor compró dos libros y un manga, los tres del género de terror, cuando Nathaniel preguntó Marc le comentó que ese era de sus géneros favoritos y que ese mismo gusto se extendía a las películas, series e incluso anime y cómics. Esto sorprendió al artista, pues no pensaba que Marc tuviera ese tipo de gustos, no quería sonar como alguien que se deja llevar por estereotipos, pero creía que el azabache se miraba demasiado lindo para tener gustos tan tétricos, pero lo que sí le dejó helado fue ver el manga que había comprado, por curiosidad quiso echarle un ojo y lo que vio... en serio no entendía cómo alguien tan tierno podía disfrutar de cosas tan aterradoras, él estaba seguro que tendría pesadillas esa noche, Marc por otro lado no pudo evitar reírse por la reacción de su amigo.

-No es para tanto, hay cosas peores- le dijo entre risas al pelirrojo. ¿Que no era para tanto? el artista lo miró perplejo para agregar -Recuérdame nunca ver una película de terror contigo-

Otra de las cosas que Nathaniel aprendió sobre Marc fue que al parecer le gustaban las cosas lindas y los accesorios, le sorprendía como el escritor podía pasar de un extremo a otro, esto lo aprendió cuando pasaban por una tienda de peluches, solo pasaron de largo pero notó como el azabache miraba la vitrina con un brillo en los ojos- tierno- pensó el chico. Y cuando pasaron por un pequeño puesto de bisutería el de ojos verdes compró un par de pulseras y una gargantilla.

Otra cosa que aprendió es que el chico al parecer tenía cierta debilidad por el dulce de leche, pues no pudo evitar comprar un poco cuando pararon a descansar cerca de un puesto de dulces, tomó nota mental de ello, y del resto de cosas que había aprendido, estaba seguro que le sería de utilidad en el futuro.

Marc por supuesto que también aprendió un poco sobre su amigo, por ejemplo en la librería descubrió, que además de que nunca verían una película de terror juntos, que al de cabellos rojizos le gustaba bastante el género de fantasía, pues le había visto muy interesado en algunos libros y cómics con esa temática. Tal vez podría recomendarle algo, ya había leído muchas cosas de ese tipo.

Otra cosa que aprendió del pelirrojo es que al parecer al artista le gustaban los gatos, pues al pasar por la tienda de mascotas no pudo evitar pegarse a la vitrina mientras miraba a unos gatitos que no deberían ser más que unos pequeños cachorros, Marc creía que Nathaniel se miraba adorable observando a los gatitos. Tomó nota de eso, su vecina tenía una gata embarazada y seguro que a su mejor amigo le gustaría adoptar un gatito.

Otra cosa que aprendió fue que a diferencia del él, el artista se inclinaba por las cosas picantes, lo descubrió cuando fueron a comer ya entrada la tarde, fueron a un puesto de comida mexicana y el pelirrojo parecía agregar salsa picante como si no hubiera mañana, le sorprendió verle comer tanto picante como si nada- asombroso- fue lo que pensó el escritor.

Tomó nota de todo lo que aprendió, tal vez le serviría más adelante.

Ambos aprendieron mucho... es una lástima que no hayan aprendido lo importante.

Porque Nathaniel no aprendió que a Marc le parecía atractivo verlo ojear un libro, tampoco aprendió que Marc le miraba con admiración cada vez que dibujaba algo, como esa tarde cuando se puso a dibujar mientras el azabache comía su dulce de leche, tampoco aprendió que Marc se sentía un poco celoso cuando alguien le coqueteaba, como esa morena hermosa que le coqueteo con la excusa de pedir direcciones, claro que el pelirrojo tampoco captó el coqueteo.

Marc por otro lado no aprendió que Nathaniel se sonrojaba cada vez que se permitía reír a carcajadas, como cuando una pelea realmente ridícula entre dos señoras hizo que el azabache riera a carcajada limpia, mientras el artista le miraba con las mejillas rojas; Marc tampoco aprendió que a Nathaniel le gustaba escucharle hablar emocionado de algo que le gustaba, como cuando al caminar por el lugar una notificación llegó al celular del azabache, era uno de sus primos que le avisaba que su anime favorito tendría otra temporada, estaba tan emocionado que cuando el pelirrojo le preguntó qué pasaba no pudo evitar hablarle sobre todo lo que sabía acerca de ese anime, y aun cuando el pelirrojo no entendía nada-pues ese anime no lo miraba todavía- le escuchaba con atención y le animó a continuar cuando el azabache apenado se disculpó por su emoción; tampoco aprendió que Nathaniel era bastante protector con él, como cuando unos chicos empezaron a verle de manera despectiva, a señalarle y murmurar entre sí, él no se dio cuenta pero Nathaniel si, es por eso que le abrazó por los hombros atrayéndolo más a él mientras dedicaba una mirada asesina a los chicos que le miraban, quienes intimidados por el aura molesta que emitía el pelirrojo prefirieron alejarse.

Definitivamente no aprendieron lo que necesitaban aprender, pero estaba bien, aún tenían tiempo suficiente para aprender que lo que ellos sentían era mutuo, de entender que estaban enamorados del otro.   
  



	10. Día 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saliendo con amigos

Si le hubieran preguntado a Nathaniel si creía en el karma seguramente habría respondido que no lo sabía, o que simplemente no le importaba, pero si le hacías la misma pregunta justo ahora... bueno, su respuesta sería definitivamente sí, el karma existe y en estos momentos estaba siendo víctima del mismo, o al menos eso creía ya que no había otro modo en el que describiría su situación actual más que como una pasada de cuentas de la vida por sus malas acciones, una muy cruel debía decir, bueno tal vez exageraba pero el pobre solo quería que algo o alguien lo matara, seguramente sería más fácil para él.

Ok, de nuevo exageraba.

Pero debían comprenderlo, en estos momentos sus niveles de vergüenza excedían umbrales antes registrados, lo peor de todo, una parte de él le decía que de cierto modo lo merecía, de ahí el que creyera que se trataba todo de un broma cruel del karma, incluso sabía perfectamente que era eso que la vida le castigaba, definitivamente no había otra explicación al por que le pasaba eso, estaba seguro que este era su castigo por haber juzgado antes de tiempo a Marc y sobre todo por haber roto su cuaderno y junto con el sus sentimientos, después de todo era él, Marc, la razón por la cual estaba en estos momentos deseando ser cual avestruz y esconder su cabeza en cualquier lugar.

Todo inició por pedir un consejo a Alix sobre sus sentimientos hacia Marc, hace algún tiempo había notado que ya no miraba al escritor con ojos de amistad, de un momento a otro Marc se había vuelto alguien realmente especial para él, siempre estaba presente esa sensación de plenitud y paz cuando estaba con él, la necesidad de saber que estaba bien, esas mariposas en el estómago que aparecían cada vez que le sonreía, entre otras cosas que por vergüenza prefería no pensar.

En un inicio no podía aceptar del todo esos nuevos sentimientos, Marc era un chico, uno muy agradable, buena persona, y, según él, absurdamente tierno ¡Vamos que tanta ternura junta no debería ser legal! además era lindo, y guapo, y lindo, y era muy bueno escuchando, y lindo, también era muy creativo, y lindo, tenía muchas cosas en común ¿Ya dijo que era lindo? y bueno... entre muchas cosas, ¡Pero al final de cuentas seguía siendo un chico! La idea le aterraba un poco no lo iba a negar, jamás había sentido atracción hacia otro hombre pero Marc, ese chico hacía estragos en su interior, no solo lo hacía sonreír como un bobo enamorado, sino que en más de una ocasión, las cuales jamás admitiría en voz alta, le había hecho sentir como un pervertido.

Y habría seguido en su negación de no ser por el día que le pidió le acompañara a comprar el lápiz para su tableta, así es, el mismo día que habían quedado encerrados en aquel ascensor del demonio, esa tarde a pesar de iniciar como un infierno acabó sintiéndose como en el cielo, todo gracias a Marc, sus gestos, su abrazo, sus historias, su voz, todo él, había conseguido que se sintiera seguro y tranquilo a pesar de estar encerrado, en su pecho sintió como una calidez agradable nacía y crecía sin parar, y esa sensación se mantuvo al llegar a su casa, y al día siguiente y al siguiente y así se mantuvo hasta hoy, ya no lo podía negar más, estaba loco, loco por Marc Anciel, pero se sentía tan bien que mandó todo al diablo, ya no le importaba que fueran chicos los dos, no le importaba como lo mirara la gente ¡Ya ni le importaba sentirse un pervertido al pensar en él! ¡Por Yavhé! si eso lo hacía sentirse así de feliz entonces se dejaría ser, y no solo había aceptado y abrazado sus sentimientos, también había decidido que si ese adorable azabache lo hacía tan feliz entonces valía la pena tratar de conquistarlo, ya había cometido el error de callar sus sentimientos en el pasado, con Marinette, y aunque ahora eran buenos amigos y de hecho se había vuelto parte del equipo Adrienette en más de alguna ocasión se había preguntado ¿Y si hubiera hecho algo en aquel entonces para llegar al corazón de la chica? no lo sabía, pero sabía que no quería repetirse la misma pregunta en el caso de Marc, sentía que él era diferente y que esta vez tenía el fuerte deseo de que sus ensoñaciones de una relación romántica con el escritor se hicieran realidad, no más cómics que quedaban en el papel, si él podía hacer algo por volver real lo que dibujaba entonces lo haría, y si fracasa al menos lo habría intentado.

Es por eso que decidió hablar con Alix, era su mejor amiga, sabía que no le juzgaría y que le apoyaría en su misión de enamorar al ojiverde, que a pesar de que la pelirrosa no era precisamente una experta en romance juntos pensarían en algo, lo sabía muy bien, lo que no sabía era que justo cuando le confesaba a Alix sus sentimientos e intenciones de enamorar a Marc, Alya y Marinette pasarían y escucharían todo, tampoco sabía que Alya y sus instintos de periodista la llevarían a querer saber más a fondo y por ende hacerle decir todo lo referente a sus sentimientos al trío de chicas, mucho menos sabía que de hecho ellas ya sospechaban que estaba enamorado de su amigo y que su "sorpresiva confesión" solo era la confirmación de sus sospechas, tampoco sabía que sus tres amigas llamarían a Juleka, Rose y Myllene para darles la noticia, tampoco sabía que ellas también eran conscientes de sus sentimientos por Marc ¿Tan obvio era? ¿O acaso las chicas tenían una especie de sexto sentido? No importaba realmente, y aunque no estaba en sus planes que todas sus compañeras de clase supieran de sus intenciones con el azabache agradecía el apoyo que estaba recibiendo, por lo que, aun con algo de pena, aceptó gustoso cuando el grupo de chicas se ofreció a ayudarle con el azabache, cabe mencionar que entre las cosas que no sabía estaba el hecho de que se arrepentiría luego.

De un momento a otro estaba en la habitación de Marinette, sentado en el suelo y justo frente a él sus amigas que le miraban con emoción mientras preparaban una pizarra, marcadores, un mapa y varias hojas adhesivas y lápices. Al inicio no le parecía que las cosas estuvieran fuera de lo normal, pero eso era al inicio, porque ni bien acabaron de prepararse las cosas se pusieron algo "incómodas" pues lo primero que hicieron fue bombardearlo con preguntas acerca de cómo se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, cómo imaginaba su primera cita, y aunque varias eran preguntas que le serían de utilidad, de un momento a otro estas se tornaron algo "vergonzosas" ¿En qué les iba a ayudar el saber si quería que su primer beso fuera con o sin lengua?

El pelirrojo empezaba a arrepentirse, sobre todo cuando sus compañeras, Rose en especial, se desviaron del tema de ayudarle para empezar a fantasear con su relación (inexistente... aun) con Marc, Nathaniel jamás creyó que sus amigas serían como esas chicas locas que se encuentran en los fandoms, que se emocionan con cualquier interacción entre chicos y que viven básicamente para emparejar hombres, aun cuando estos se odien, no se conozcan o sean heterosexuales. Bueno, las apariencias engañan dicen.

-Chicas, realmente aprecio que quieran ayudarme pero... ¿No creen que se están desviando un poco del punto?- preguntó bastante apenado -y algo fastidiado- de escuchar como Rose y Alix discutían sobre quién sería el activo y el pasivo de su relación, que si le preguntaban a él, Marc estaba para darle y no consejos, pero como nadie preguntó mejor se ahorra una conversación más vergonzosa donde le involucren directamente, todavía nadie sospechaba de los pensamientos no sanos que tenía con el azabache y quería que se quedara así.

-Cierto, lo sentimos Nath- se disculpó Rose con su tono dulce de siempre, nadie creería que hace unos segundos discutía muy seriamente quien penetraba a quien durante el sexo en la aun-no-pero-ya-casi relación de sus amigos.

Después de eso volvieron a centrarse en la razón de su improvisada reunión, el artista creyó que por fin tendría un respiro y así fue... hasta que llegó el momento de ejecutar su plan y descubrió que la vergüenza que pasó en casa de su amiga era nada comparada con la que le hicieron pasar el día del plan, con casi toda su clase, con Luka incluido, en frente de Marc.

<>

Luego de discutir cuál era la mejor forma de ganar el interés de Marc, las chicas y Nathaniel decidieron que un buen inicio sería una cita, no una de sus muchas salidas de amigos, una cita donde Nathaniel hiciera alarde de su lado más caballeroso y galante para- según sus amigas- tener al azabache rendido a sus pies.

El problema es que, si bien Nathaniel había ganado más confianza en sí mismo la sola presencia del ojiverde bastaba para mandar todo al caño, era como Marinette con su crush, pero hombre y pelirrojo.

Después de trece intentos fallidos donde el artista trató de ser un galán e invitar a su crush a la dichosa cita, el equipo cupido- que así se autonombraron sus amigas (Rose más específicamente)- optó por una salida de amigos, se reducía la vergüenza del de ojos cian y podían ayudarle "discretamente" a enaltecer su encanto y prevenir cualquier inconveniente.

Al inicio Nath se sintió más relajado y seguro de estar en un ambiente compartido y de contar con la ayuda de sus amigas, bueno, nosotros ya sabemos que eso no acaba bien.

Invitó a Marc a ir al centro comercial con sus amigas, obviamente el escritor aceptó gustoso, llegó el día y Nathaniel iba muy tranquilo al punto de encuentro donde las chicas le habían citado más temprano para discutir un par de detalles y unas cuantas estrategias. Grande fue su sorpresa al llegar y ver, además de sus amigas, al resto de sus amigos -con Luka incluido- incluso Adrien estaba. Al inicio no le tomó importancia ¿ya mencioné que luego se arrepiente?

En un principio creyó que los chicos se habían enterado de alguna forma de la salida y quisieron acompañarlos, y sus amigas -para guardar el secreto de sus sentimientos por Marc- aceptaron, tal vez tendrían que ser un poco cuidadosos para no ser descubiertos por media clase pero confiaba en que no sería un problema, entre la lista de cosas que Nathaniel no sabía ahora podemos agregar que ignoraba el hecho de que sus amigos también eran parte del plan... y que ellos eran conscientes de ello.

Al estar finalmente con el grupo de chicos casi muere de un infarto al ver como sus amigas empezaban a hablar del plan estando el resto de sus compañeros presentes, pero definitivamente murió y resucitó cuando Alya- muy tranquilamente- explicó que sus amigos estaban ahí para ayudarles y que de hecho todos, al igual que ellas, ya sabían de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo.

-Era estadísticamente predecible, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que pasan juntos, que tienen muchas cosas en común y el atractivo físico de cada uno y su buena relación de amigos, que uno desarrollara sentimientos de índole romántica por el otro era algo que debía suceder tarde o temprano, con probabilidades de 50 y 50 de que fuera cualquiera de los dos. El hecho de ser compañeros de clase me dio la oportunidad de analizar mejor tu comportamiento y observando tus cambios hacia Marc, la forma en lo miras y tu actitud "galante" de los últimos días, llegar a una conclusión no fue difícil- explicó Max tan objetivo y numérico como siempre.

-Viejo, era un tanto obvio, deberías de ver tu cara cuando estas con él, pareces un bobo- dijo Kim, sabía que no lo dijo con malas intenciones pero aun así se sintió un poco molesto por la parte de que se miraba como un bobo cuando estaba con Marc.

-De repente tu compás adquirió un ritmo más romántico- Fue lo que dijo Luka mientras ejemplificaba sus palabras con melodías de su guitarra.

-Los chicos tiene razón, Nathaniel, es algo difícil no ver que tu forma de tratar a Marc se volvió un poco más especial- ¡Por Yavhé! Hasta Adrien, el chico que parece no captar lo flechada que está Marinette por él a pesar de que ella es muy obvia, se dio cuenta, a estas alturas el pelirrojo rezaba todas las oraciones que se sabía para que Marc no se haya dado cuenta también -ya que tal parece estaba siendo obvio- pues ya había perdido suficiente dignidad el día que le "reveló" a sus amigas sus sentimientos verdaderos, entendía que estaba siendo castigado por el karma pero esto ya era pasarse... y le faltaba lo peor.

Como acordaron discutieron detalles y estrategias, nuevamente sus amigas se encargaron de avergonzarle con comentarios y preguntas "raras" y los chicos no se quedaron atrás, entre los consejos de Kim de cómo verse más rudo y varonil para su "conquista" los datos estadísticos de Max sobre lo que podría salir mal, las palabras cursis de Luka sobre cómo podría captar la atención de su "musa", entre otras cosas más, el pobre no sabía dónde esconder la cara.

Él entendía que sus amigos solo querían ayudarle, y eso lo hacía muy feliz, de verdad, saber que contaba con el apoyo de casi toda su clase lo había conmovido pero sentía que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, eran demasiadas personas opinando diferente y de paso avergonzándolo- porque recordemos que antes de poder tener el corazón de Marc debía pagar el daño que le hizo la vez que fue akumatizado, y el karma se estaba encargando muy, demasiado, bien de ello- estaba a punto de cancelar todo e irse a pensar mejor las cosas hasta que una voz muy conocida para él detuvo su escape.

-Hola chicos, veo que soy el último, espero no haberles hecho esperar- y ahí estaba esa voz tan linda como siempre. -Para nada, Marc. Llegas justo a tiempo- respondió Alya, Nathaniel estaba de espaldas a Marc y no se sentía con el valor para verle, en cuanto sus amigos empezaron a hablar del plan tuvo un mal presentimiento y la presencia de su amigo solo hizo acrecentar esa sensación.

-Hola Nath- le saludó tan alegre como siempre, mientras él, bueno, trataba de actuar natural.

-H-h-ola Marc- ¡Rayos! Ahora entendía a Marinette, el grupo de chicos emprendió camino al centro comercial mientras el artista rogaba a al cielo y quien fuera que estuviera allá arriba que por favor tuviera piedad de su alma.

<< Juro que es la última vez que juzgo a alguien antes de tiempo, pero por favor déjenme salir vivo de esta>>

<>

A decir verdad está pudo haber sido una agradable y divertida salida de amigos, de no ser porque todos sus compañeros tenían su propia forma de ejecutar lo que ya tenían acordado, se supone que solo le ayudarían un poco hablando bien de él o haciéndole quedar bien frente a Marc, que tratarían de evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal, que tratarían de hacer que quedaran a solas por unos momentos, y, lo más importante, que todo lo harían DISIMULADAMENTE, pero parece ser que ninguno ahí sabía lo que esa palabra significa.

La tarde podría resumirse en los esfuerzos nada naturales y disimulados de sus amigos por hacer todo lo antes mencionado, como Marinette que no dejaba de recalcar lo amable y caballeroso que era específicamente con Marc, una y otra y otra y otra vez, o Alya que le mencionó de los lindos dibujos que tenía del él en su libreta, dibujos que según el pelirrojo eran secretos y solo él sabía de su existencia ¡Hasta le enseñó fotos de los dichosos dibujos! Nathaniel quería que la tierra lo tragara, claro que el lindo sonrojo de Marc y los halagos a los dibujos sirvieron para bajar un poco el bochorno, eso no quitaba que más tarde tendría una seria charla con la chica de lentes.

También estaban Mylene e Iván que no perdían oportunidad de resaltar cualquiera de sus cualidades de un modo un tanto vergonzoso para el dúo de artistas, claro que Nathaniel no sabía que Marc también la sufría un poco. -¿No crees que Nathaniel es un buen compañero? ¿A que hoy Nathaniel se ve guapo? ¿Qué opinas de su cabello? ¿No crees que tiene buen gusto en ropa? ¿Sabías que también tiene buen gusto musical? ¡Apuesto a que la pasas muy bien con él!- entre otras preguntas y frases que hacían a ambos involucrados enrojecer.

También estaba el hecho de que sus amigos parecían ahuyentar a toda chica o chico que se acercara a hablar con Marc, que de hecho eso hacían, por un lado agradecía un poco eso, puesto que él mismo acepta que es un poco celoso, pero tenía sus límites y sus amigos exageraban, la pobre chica que habían espantado solo le había pedido la hora al escritor, al menos de esto Marc no se daba cuenta ¡Por suerte!

Kim por otro lado no perdía oportunidad de retarlo a cualquier cosa y dejarse ganar de un modo para nada obvio- nótese el sarcasmo- solo para que quedara como un campeón frente a su crush. Max no dejaba de poner en datos estadísticos lo bien que funcionaban juntos y lo compatibles que eran, Adrien y Nino mandaban indirectas, algo directas para el gusto del dibujante, pero sin duda quienes se llevaron el premio fueron Rose y Juleka, ambas se encargaron de hacerle saber a Marc muchas de las cosas que el pelirrojo pensaba de él, muchas de las cosas que les dijo el día que se reunieron en casa de Marinette.

-Nathaniel habla mucho de ti; ¿Sabías que le gustan tus ojos? Dice que son muy bonitos; ¡Eres adorable Marc! Todos creemos eso, en especial Nathaniel; Dice que tienes mucho talento como escritor, a él no le gusta leer mucho pero cuando se trata de tus historias no le importaría pasar la noche en vela; ¿Alguna vez intentaste cantar? Nath dice que tu voz es linda y que has de escucharte como un ángel cantando; No te preocupes por ser tímido, a Nathaniel le gusta que seas así, según él es muy tierno- entre otras cosas más, ahora Nathaniel estaba seguro que ya había pagado sus deudas con el universo ¿Ya podía morirse?

Y lo peor de todo era cuando Marc le miraba sonrojado a más no poder para preguntar en un tierno tartamudeo -¿Eso es cierto Nathaniel?- Eso ya era demasiado para el pobre corazón enamorado del de ojos cian, si no moría de la vergüenza Marc acabaría por provocarle un coma diabético.

En esos momentos debía agradecerle a Luka, que parecía ser el único que se apiadó de su pobre existencia, ya que siempre llegaba justo a tiempo para distraer a Marc de la pregunta y salvarle de decir cualquier tontería, además cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado vergonzosas llegaba para desviar la atención o el tema de conversación, y era también el único que SI ayudaba de manera disimulada.

<>

Su salida finalmente había terminado, y como habían acordado acompañó a Marc hasta su casa, como siempre hablaban de todo y nada, al menos entre ellos las cosas si podían ser naturales- siempre que Nathaniel controlara sus nervios- al menos esa tarde no fue TAN mala como creía.

-¿Sabes? Me divertí mucho hoy, aunque los chicos actuaban algo raro ¿Sabes qué les pasó?- Preguntó Marc justo cuando llegaban a su casa. Nathaniel casi se ahoga con su saliva y tuvo que poner todo el esfuerzo del mundo para contestarle de manera convincente y sin que se trabara.

-¿Tú crees? Casi no lo noté, seguro es el estrés, estos días hemos estado hasta el cuello de tareas, por eso la salida, ya sabes, para relajarnos- él mismo se sorprendió de lo bien que le había salido esa respuesta, tan normal que Marc le creyó sin dudarlo.

-Ya veo, espero que les vaya bien en ese caso, y ojalá les reduzcan los deberes pronto-

-Gracias-

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme Nath, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela- El escritor le dio una última sonrisa dejando casi ciego al pelirrojo de lo brillante que había sido, y finalmente entró a su casa.

Nuestro querido tomate después de un día tan largo por fin pudo ir a descansar en su confortable cama, en definitiva adoraba a sus amigos y estaba muy agradecido con ellos - a Luka le haría un jodido altar- pero era la última vez que les pedía ayuda, sabía que por sí solo le sería un poco difícil expresar sus sentimientos y enamorar a su amigo, pero lo difícil vale la pena y Marc para él vale más que el oro, además así trata de mantener su dignidad lo más intacta posible.


	11. Día 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Soulmate   
> En este AU el corazón de cada persona empieza a latir de forma diferente a partir de los 15 años, late en código morse diciendo el nombre de la pareja destinada (el nombre completo), también - y como en el mundo hay mucha gente que se llama igual (aun apellido incluido)- late con más fuerza al momento de ver a la pareja destinada por primera vez, el latido se siente diferente y es algo que simplemente las personas reconocen (por esto el asunto de los nombres iguales no es problema, el corazón te indica todo), por lo tanto si no alcanzas a recordar su rostro mala suerte, peeeeeero el lazo se confirma al escucharle decir su nombre completo, el latido en este caso también se siente diferente de algún modo, el corazón mismo afirma que la persona quien habló es la dueña del nombre que dicta en su constante ritmo (esto también sirve para las personas ciegas, aunque en esta historia no importa ya que ninguna es ciega)
> 
> La idea esencial del AU no es mía, la encontré mientras leía un one-shot Tododeku de lo más bello, la dueña de la idea es @MinkaSunflowers, ,denle amor uwu el one-shot al que me refiero se llama "Latidos"
> 
> Lo único que sí inventé yo son los detalles, como lo de que el latido cambia a partir de los 15, que dice el nombre completo y que uno reconoce a su destinado al verle o escucharle decir su nombre completo por primera vez.

El corazón es el motor de todo ser humano, científica y poéticamente hablando, siempre está latiendo a un ritmo constante, sin embargo al cumplir los quince años ese ritmo cambia por un compás distinto, un nuevo ritmo en código morse que en cada latir arma el nombre de la pareja destinada. Uno siente el momento en que el ritmo cambia, una vez sucede esto es cuestión de traducir los latidos para saber el nombre de tu alma gemela, pero esa es solo una ayuda para encontrarla, pues además de decirte el nombre, el corazón latirá de manera más fuerte al ver por primera vez a tu pareja- para evitar confusiones con quienes llevan el mismo nombre- , y, en caso de no recordar su rostro o de haberle visto por casualidad en medio de una multitud, hay una tercera confirmación, cuando escuchas a tu alma gemela decir su nombre completo por primera vez, el corazón se encargará de avisarte que le has encontrado.

Desde que tenía memoria, Nathalie siempre había soñado con conocer a su alma destinada, fantaseaba con conocer a su príncipe de brillante armadura, aquel que le amaría incondicionalmente y quien su corazón, literalmente, llamaría su nombre. Con los años entendió que su destinado muy poco probablemente tendría sangre azul, o una armadura pero eso no le impedía imaginar e idealizar al chico de sus sueños, con dejes más realistas.

Podía imaginar su sonrisa cautivadora, su físico fuerte, más alto que ella y con una voz profunda y aterciopelada, en el último año había podido darle nombre y apariencia concreta a su "príncipe" Marín Dupain Cheng, era quien estaba segura sería su alma destinada. El chico se ajustaba perfectamente a sus ideales, era amable, atento, tierno, responsable, listo, torpe a veces pero siempre caballeroso; también era alto, de contextura trabajada y su voz era simplemente cautivadora, le fue imposible no enamorarse de él. Su único defecto, a los ojos de la pelirroja, era que tenía un notable crush con Adriana Agreste, una compañera de clases que era modelo y buena en básicamente todo.

A pesar de ello, nuestra artista nunca se dejó abatir, tenía fe en que Marín y ella estaban destinados, como era unos meses mayor que él y dado que ninguno había cumplido los quince aún, entendía porque a pesar de verse a diario aun no sentía ese latido especial que avisaba que era tu alma gemela, por suerte su quinceavo cumpleaños estaba cerca, pronto podría confirmar sus sospechas, y una vez que el hijo de panaderos también cumpliera la edad ambos podrían iniciar una bella relación.

Desde que comprendió bien todo el asunto de las almas gemelas y el corazón latiendo en ritmos diferentes Nathalie se inscribió en clases para aprender el código morse, las cuales eran gratuitas en todo el mundo, o tenían un valor meramente simbólico, ya que el poder encontrar a tu alma gemela es considerado un derecho humano.

Las semanas pasaron y finalmente el día tan esperado había llegado, era el cumpleaños de Nathalie, estaba muy emocionada y, por qué negarlo, también muy nerviosa, finalmente conocería el nombre de su destinado, la persona con quien esperaba formar una vida feliz. Su hora de nacimiento fue a las 10 de la noche, por lo tanto el ritmo de su corazón aun no cambiaba, y esperar solo la ponía cada vez más ansiosa. Fue un día lindo a pesar de todo, festejó con su familia y amigos, incluido "él", Alex, su mejor amigo le hizo saber que también estaba ansioso por saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas y que esperaba le contara todo al día siguiente, aunque con lo emocionada que se sentía la artista era probable que le llamara en cuanto confirmara el nombre de su alma gemela, aun si corría el riesgo de que su amigo le gritara enojado por levantarle en medio en la noche.

Finalmente llegó la hora de irse a dormir, Nathalie tenía pensado poner una alarma, pero era tanta la emoción -y la ansiedad- que no pudo pegar un ojo, hasta que finalmente el momento llegó y el reloj marcó las diez de la noche y fue cuando lo sintió, su corazón había cambiado de ritmo, fue una sensación un tanto difícil de describir, pero que se sintió bastante bien. Presa de la emoción tuvo que ahogar un grito para no despertar a sus padres, una vez salida de la emoción inicial, tomó lápiz, papel, se aseguró de acallar cualquier ruido que le pudiera molestar, puso su mano derecha justo en donde estaría su corazón y simplemente se dedicó a escuchar.

No le llevó mucho distinguir la primera letra.

"M"

Era un buen augurio, la primera letra coincidía, con esperanzas aumentadas siguió escuchando...

"A"... "R"

Todo parecía ir por el buen camino... o eso pensó hasta que escuchó la cuarta letra del nombre.

"C"

Debía haber un error, seguramente en medio de su euforia había escuchado mal. Así que prestó total atención y comenzó de nuevo

"M" "A" "R" "C"

De nuevo...

"M" "A" "R" "C"

Y otra vez...

"M" ... "C"

Otra vez...

"C"

No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, cuantas veces verificara que estaba traduciendo bien, al llegar a la cuarta letra siempre escuchaba una "C" y no una "I" como se supone debería ser. La decepción la golpeó como un balde de agua fría, todas sus fantasías se habían ido por el caño.

La dibujante ni se molestó en escuchar el resto del nombre de su alma gemela, sin ánimos fue a dormir y con el mismo estado fue a la escuela al día siguiente.

<>

-¡Wow! Chica, te ves terrible- expresó su mejor amigo, Alex, al verla llegar a la escuela.

-No estoy de ánimos, Alex- dijo sin más para adentrarse en su respectiva aula. Pasó el resto del día decaída y claro que eso no pasó por alto por el chico bajito y de cabellera rosa, ya tenía una idea de lo que había pasado, así que cuando acabaran las clases hablaría con su amiga quiera o no.

Finalmente el día escolar había acabado y antes de que Nathalie pudiera escapar su amigo la tomó del brazo y la llevó, o mejor dicho arrastró, al parque que quedaba frente a su escuela para poder platicar.

-Muy bien, se me ocurre que podría estar pasando pero prefiero que lo digas tú, sabes que no me gusta verte tan decaída y, créeme, hablar con alguien puede hacerte sentir mejor- le regaló una sonrisa que buscaba inspirar confianza, la pelirroja no lo pensó mucho, después de todo, el patinador era su mejor amigo y la única persona con quien podría desahogarse.

-Marín no es mi alma gemela- dijo en un suspiro triste.

-Lo imaginé, pero ¿sabes? creo que estás haciendo una tormenta en vaso de agua - tan directo como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Ahora estaba enojada, se supone que debía ayudarla a sentirse mejor ¿no?

-No me veas así- hizo una pausa y suspiró antes de continuar- Sé que querías que Marín fuera tu alma gemela, llevas enamorada de él casi un año y medio, y entiendo que debe ser difícil aceptar la verdad, pero solo estás viendo el lado malo de la situación.

-¿Y es que acaso hay un lado bueno?

-¡Claro que lo hay! Mira tal vez tu destinado no sea Marín, pero piensa que allá afuera hay una persona que está hecha para ti, alguien con quien definitivamente serás feliz y que lo único que impide que le llegues a conocer es tu berrinche porque tu príncipe azul no era quien querías. Y te recuerdo, la vida no nos da lo que queremos pero si lo que necesitamos.

Meditó un poco lo que dijo su amigo, y aunque se molestó un poco por decirle que estaba haciendo berrinche, la verdad era que tenía razón, Marín no era para ella, prueba suficiente era que en casi dos años jamás consiguió captar su atención del modo en que quería, pero había alguien que sí lo haría.

Su amigo siguió hablando. -No digo que lo superes de la noche a la mañana, pero no dejes que se vuelva el centro de tu vida ¿Si?

-¡Sí!- respondió un poco más animada.

<>

Ya habían pasado un par de meses y Nathalie ya se sentía un poco mejor con respecto al tema de su destinado, aún no supera del todo a Marín, pero ya podía aceptar más fácilmente que no era su alma gemela, y de hecho la curiosidad por su verdadero destinado se hizo cada vez más grande.

Un día de tantos decidió que era momento de conocer su nombre completo, hasta el momento solo sabía que se llama Marc, pero todavía no escuchaba su apellido, por lo que una vez todos en su casa estuvieron dormidos se dio a la tarea de escuchar atentamente a su corazón.

Pero lo que escuchó esta vez la dejó sin palabras, tuvo que cerciorarse de haber escuchado bien al menos doce veces, cuando ya no tuvo más dudas de que el nombre que había escrito más de una docena de veces en el papel era correcto, no pudo hacer más que dejarse caer sobre su cama, sin saber qué pensar o sentir.

"Marc" no era el nombre que su pareja destinada, estaba incompleto, aún le faltaba oír dos letras más, dos míseras letras que habían conseguido poner su mundo de cabeza y de paso romperlo y hacerle cuestionar todo lo que creía saber hasta ahora.

Junto con las dos letras faltantes se formaba el nombre de "Marcie" "Marcie Anciel" era el nombre completo, era el nombre de su alma gemela, era el nombre de la persona que estaba destinada a ser su pareja y con quien se supone debía tener un final feliz... y también era el nombre de una chica.

Al día siguiente en la escuela estaba desconectada de la realidad, todo lo hacía en automático, de más está decir que Alex no se quedó de brazos cruzados e hizo hasta lo imposible porque su mejor amiga escupiera lo que le pasaba.

-¿Una chica? ¿Estás segura?

Nathalie le contó todo, pues necesitaba sacarlo y Alex era su única opción

-¡Por supuesto que estoy segura! ¡Lo verifiqué! ¡12 VECES!

-También podría ser el nombre de un chico, ya sabes como un nombre unisex ¡Hay chicas que se llaman Alex o Charlie! ¡Y esos son nombres de chicos!- el de cabello rosado trató de animarla, pero la cara de su amiga le hizo ver que ese no era el caso.

-Se llama Marcie ¡NO HAY MODO EN QUE ESE SEA NOMBRE DE CHICO!

-Tienes razón, definitivamente tiene que ser una chica- la artista lo miró como si quisiera ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

-¡No me veas así!

La de cabellos rojizos bufó exasperada - ¡¿Podrías tomarte esto en serio?!

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que lo tomo en serio!- se defendió el otro.

-Pues no parece ¿acaso no te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema?

-¿Hay un problema para empezar?

-¡Es eso a lo que me refiero! ¡No lo entiendes, mi pareja destinada es una chica! ¡UNA CHICA MALDITA SEA!- la chica estaba hecha un manojo de estrés y frustración mal contenida, jalaba sus cabellos y en cualquier momento acabaría por arrancarlos de su cabeza, ante ello el más bajo de los dos con cuidado alejó las manos de la artista de su cabeza y, sabiendo que ponía su vida en peligro, le dijo.

-Es una chica ¿y qué? Eso no tiene por qué ser un problema- si las miradas matasen, Alex estaría sepultado tres metros bajo tierra.

\- ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO!- intento de calmar a su amiga fallido, abortar, abortar.

-¡Toda mi vida creía que conocería al chico de mis sueños y ahora resulta que mi "príncipe azul" es una chica!

-Bueno, puede ser tu princesa azul- trató de bromear pero al ver el rostro de su amiga decidió que si quería llegar sano y salvo a su casa era mejor no hacer chistes de la situación. - Oye, no crees que tal vez...- fue interrumpido

-¡No te atrevas a decir que hago una tormenta en un vaso de agua! ¡Esto es completamente diferente a la primera vez! Una cosa es que te equivoques al creer que el chico que te gustaba era tu destinado y decepcionarte al descubrir que no es así, y otra MUY diferente es que tu propia sexualidad sea la equivocada. ¡A MI NISIQUIERA ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS!

-¡Hey! No puedes estar segura de eso, hasta ahora solo te has interesado en Marín, quien por casualidad es un chico, eso no quiere decir que una chica no pueda captar tu atención.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy lesbiana y no lo sabía?

-Lo que digo es que no puedes dar todo por sentado, no necesariamente tienes que ser lesbiana, bien podrías ser bisexual, demisexual ¡hay otras opciones que no has contemplado!- ante el silencio de la contraria el chico siguió hablando.

-Entiendo que debe ser un shock enterarse que la persona que está destinada a ser tu pareja es de tu mismo sexo, sobre todo cuando no te has fijado en otras chicas, pero tampoco es el fin del mundo, después de todo estamos en pleno siglo XXI y aunque aún hay algunos idiotas que creen que está mal, la verdad es que es tan natural y normal como que si fuera del sexo contrario. Mientras no hagas daño a nadie no le veo el problema.

-Es que, es justo como dijiste, es un shock total, pasé toda la vida creyendo que me gustaban solo los chicos, que tenía un destinado y ahora resulta que tengo una destinada, que la persona de quien me enamore es una chica. La verdad estoy muy confundida y asustada.- y era cierto, ella sabía que no estaba mal que dos personas del mismos sexo estuvieran juntas, pero ella jamás contempló esa opción para sí misma, fue algo abrupto y cambiaba las cosas por completo, sus sueños de príncipe azul, de su caballero galante, todo eso se había roto.

De repente sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo, su mejor amigo le estaba abrazando. Ese simple gesto le sirvió para sentirse un poco mejor, devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron así un poco.

-Solo piensa en esto, creo que es un poco obvio pero yo no te juzgaré por tener a una chica de destinada, conoces a nuestros amigos y sabes que ellos tampoco lo harán, es decir solo mira a Ross y Julián, y tu familia tampoco es problema, después todo apoyan al colectivo LGBT y según recuerdo una amiga cercana de tu madre es trans, así que también tendrás el apoyo de ellos.

Y eso era cierto, ella lo sabía, pero parecía que necesitaba que alguien más se lo recordara, aún seguía contrariada y un poco asustada, sin embargo se sentía un poco mejor.

<>

Los meses pasaron y la vida parecía por fin darle algo de tranquilidad a la pobre dibujante, le costó pero con el tiempo el tema de su destinada fue perdiendo peso en su vida, ya no era el centro de su mundo. Además ya contaba con el apoyo de su familia, unas semanas después del descubrimiento decidió hablarlo con sus padres, quienes hasta ahora no habían preguntado nada con respecto al tema, conocían a su hija y sabían que algo le pasaba con respecto a eso, pero también sabían que ella misma les diría cuando se sintiera lista, por lo que no mencionaron nada, lo cual Nathalie agradecía.

Cuando les contó de su destinada, tal como lo dijo Alex, sus padres se mostraron comprensivos y le dejaron en claro que sin importar que contaba con su apoyo. Esto fue suficiente para brindarle la tranquilidad que desde su cumpleaños le hacía falta. En cuanto a sus amigos, Alex sigue siendo el único que conoce sobre el asunto.

En todo ese tiempo no había pensado tanto en su destinada, se había concentrado en mejorar su técnica de dibujo y en darse más autoconfianza, trabajar en su autoestima, se había cansado de ser tan tímida y dejar que idiotas como Chleo la molestaran, y lo estaba logrando.

Sin embargo su periodo de tranquilidad se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando un día, mientras estaba en el parque dibujando pasó algo que definitivamente no tenía planeado, había visto a su alma gemela... o algo así.

Estaba tranquilamente dibujando sentada en una banca del parque cercano a su escuela cuando escuchó los gritos de las personas, al alzar su mirada vio muchas personas correr delante de sus ojos, pero de un momento a otro sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, inmediatamente lo supo, era la señal que te deba el corazón cuando ves a tu alma gemela por primera vez, en algún momento entre la multitud de personas que escapaban de quien sabe que frente a ella había visto a su alma gemela, aunque haya sido por un segundo, pero definitivamente le había visto y su corazón se encargó de avisarle, sin embargo, era demasiada la gente que había visto al mismo tiempo, por lo que le era imposible identificar cuál de ellas era su destinada.

La sensación en su corazón fue indescriptible, de repente sintió como si le inyectaran una buena dosis de adrenalina, se quedó quieta en su lugar, como en shock sin saber qué hacer. Volvió a la realidad gracias a Lordbug, quien le había salvado de un ataque de un nuevo akuma- por eso la gente corría- agradeció al héroe y buscó un lugar seguro.

<>

-Vaya suerte la que tienes, chica- inmediatamente luego de llegar a su hogar la pelirroja no dudó ni un segundo en llamar a su mejor amigo y contarle lo sucedido.

-Lo sé...

-Mira el lado bueno, aún tienes un último recurso para reconocer a tu destinada- pero antes de que la otra persona en la línea pudiera decir algo el chico habló- Oye papá me está llamando, tengo que colgar, te veo mañana en la escuela, adiós-

-Claro, adiós

Se quedó pensando en lo último que dijo su amigo, es cierto que aún podía saber quién era su alma gemela, solo debía escucharle decir su nombre completo en voz alta, pero... desde hace tiempo se cuestionaba si realmente quería conocer a su alma destinada, sí, tenía el apoyo de sus padres, pero aun así no se sentía lista para conocerle, y no sabía si algún día lo estaría.

Aunque hoy en día era mucho más fácil encontrar a tu destinado, sabía que había quienes nunca lo hacían y no por eso vivían tristes y en la miseria, había incluso quienes no tenían una pareja destinada, estas personas permanecían con el ritmo constante de su corazón durante toda su vida. Eso no quiere decir que mueran solas, muchas terminaban con otros que tampoco tenían latidos en morse, o con personas que nunca conocieron a su destinado, y vivían felices, ella también podría. Con eso en mente se hizo la idea de que no necesita conocer a su destinada, y así se mantuvo... hasta que la conoció a ella.

Conoció a Marcie Anciel varios meses después de su cumpleaños bajo circunstancias no del todo agradables, estaba en el salón de arte, su maestro al ver sus dibujos de su versión akumatizada convertida en heroína y trabajando codo a codo con los héroes de París le sugirió hacer un cómic, la idea le emocionaba, ella adoraba a los superhéroes y respetaba mucho a Lordbug quien le salvó el día de su cumpleaños cuando se convirtió en villana, además le hacía ilusión crear una historia donde fuera su compañera y, de paso, su consejera sentimental, ya que al igual que todo París ella amaba emparejar al héroe de traje rojo con su compañera gatuna, Kitty Noir. El problema era que ella era buena dibujando, más no escribiendo, toda la imaginación parecía agotarse al momento de pensar en un guión.

En ese momento apareció Marín, con una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, parecía ser muy tímida ya que mantenía la mirada gacha, el chico la presentó como Marcie Anciel, cuando escuchó su nombre no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar, o así fue hasta que le escuchó halagar sus dibujos, realmente había sido muy amable y lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerle. Marín también mencionó que a Marcie le gustaba escribir y que se le daba muy bien, justo lo que necesitaba, sin embargo cuando el profesor le comentó de su caso pareció que la chica entró en pánico y huyó del lugar.

Es cuando ocurrió lo feo, Marín había convencido a la chica de enseñarle sus escritos pero sin decirle que era la autora, así lo hizo, el cuaderno tenía el título de "El diario de Lordbug" y estaba lleno de las historias que siempre quiso dibujar, claro que ella no sabía que quien había escrito esas páginas fue Marcie, por lo que creyó que el cuaderno realmente pertenecía al héroe de París. Cuando descubrió la verdad no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y un poco molesta, juzgó apresuradamente la situación y creyó que todo se trataba de una broma y el hecho de que la azabache llevara el nombre de su alma gemela no ayudaba a enfriar su cabeza, se desquitó con ella, rompió su cuaderno y con el los sentimientos de la chica.

Marcie fue akumatizada en Inversa, cuando finalmente fue devuelta a la normalidad por los héroes de París, con una pequeña ayuda suya y de Alex, pudo resolver el malentendido y pidió disculpas.

Decidió que lo mejor era ignorar el hecho de que la chica llevaba el nombre de su destinada y tratar de llevarse bien, era lo menos que podía hacer por haber sido tan cruel con ella. Finalmente hicieron el cómic, el cual fue un gran éxito, los alumnos de la escuela no tardaron en pedir más y más, y ellas no tenían renuencia en darles lo que pedían.

Por ende tuvieron que pasar más tiempo juntas e inevitablemente se volvieron buenas amigas, independientemente del nombre de la escritora, la verdad era que era una chica muy amable, era buena escuchando, confiable y a pesar de ser bastante tímida era muy divertido pasar el tiempo con ella, además descubrió que tenían muchas cosas en común, con el tiempo incluso pareció olvidar que su nueva mejor amiga llevaba el nombre de su alma gemela.

Pasó el tiempo y las chicas solo conseguían hacerse cada vez más cercanas, y, sin pensarlo, sin quererlo y sin imaginarlo, Nathalie acabó enamorándose de su mejor amiga, se enamoró de Marcie Anciel.

Si le preguntan, no sabría decir en qué momento pasó, solo sabe que de repente la imagen de la escritora no salía de su cabeza, que todo lo que hacía le parecía por demás adorable y que se sentía celosa cuando cualquier chico o chica se le acercaba con intenciones románticas.

Fue un shock bastante grande cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, al inicio quiso negarlo, pero no le duró mucho, ya que bastaba con que la chica de ojos verdes le mirara de esa forma dulce para que se olvidara de sus problemas y crisis existenciales, no importaba cuánto intentara, le era imposible sacar a Marcie de su corazón, ella había llegado sin anunciarse y ahora no había modo de que se fuera... y para Nathalie eso estaba más que bien.

A pesar de sus dudas en el pasado el hecho de haberse enamorado de una chica, de haberse enamorado de Marcie, en su corazón se sentía bien, se sentía correcto. Era algo totalmente diferente a lo que sintió cuando le gustaba Marín, en ese entonces se dedicaba a mirarle desde lejos y simplemente desear que las cosas se dieran, pero con la escritora sentía que eso no era suficiente, no quería solo mirar, quería fervientemente estrujarla entre sus brazos, pasear de la mano con ella, darle un beso. Y sentía la necesidad de esforzarse para que eso se hiciera realidad, varias veces estuvo a punto de resignarse y dejar ir a Marín (antes de saber lo de su alma gemela), pero a Marcie no quería dejarla ir, la sola idea le molestaba y le entristecía.

Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de algo que había olvidado... Marcie Anciel era el nombre de su destinada y casualmente también era el nombre de su actual interés romántico

Obviamente todo el asunto, desde el momento en que fue consciente de su enamoramiento hasta su realización con respecto al nombre de su amiga, era del conocimiento de Alex, que en todo momento le apoyó y le dio ánimos.

-¿Qué tal si ella es tu destinada? En mi opinión es demasiada coincidencia que la conozcas y justo te enamores de ella.

Fue lo que le dijo su amigo, y tenía razón bien podría tratarse de su alma gemela, pero tampoco quería ilusionarse, ya lo había hecho y le dolió, y ahora que era consciente de la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia su amiga sabía que esta vez la decepción sería aún más demoledora si se diera el caso de que no era su destinada, a pesar de llamarse como ella.

Hizo su investigación y justo como la haría Maxim sacó probabilidades, resulta que el apellido Anciel era bastante común y el nombre Marcie era, también, bastante popular. Solo en París había cientos de chicas con ese nombre y cualquiera podría ser o no su destinada.

Ya había perdido la oportunidad de reconocerla solo con verla, pero todavía tenía un modo, y es que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevan juntas como amigas, nunca le había escuchado decir su nombre completo en voz alta, esa era su oportunidad.

El problema era que no sabía cómo pedirle que dijera su nombre y apellido en voz alta, no podía solo pedirle que lo hiciera, la chica aunque no lo parezca es muy curiosa y seguramente querría una razón, la cual no podía darle ya que sea cual fuese el resultado podría crear un momento incómodo entre ambas si le dice sus intenciones.

Por un lado si resultaba que no era su alma gemela no quería luego decirle que solo quería comprobar porque se había enamorado, eso podría poner en riesgo su amistad, y por el otro, si resultaba que si era su destinada no quería que la chica se sintiera forzada, casi nunca hablaban sobre el tema de las almas gemelas ya que la dibujante lo evitaba, por lo que no sabía muy bien la postura de la otra con respecto al tema; además ella se enamoró de Marcie sin estar segura de ser su pareja destinada, quería que de ser el caso, la azabache también pudiera llegar a enamorarse de ella sin saberlo, así le demostraría que con o sin destino ellas podían quererse y estar juntas, que era algo que debía pasar.

<>

Pasó días tratando de encontrar una buena excusa junto con Alex, hasta que la respuesta a sus plegarias llegó justo frente a ella un día en la escuela, cuando Marín y Lyan se le acercaron para pedirle un favor.

-Hola chicos- saludó el chico de lentes, ella y su amigo respondieron al saludo

-Nathalie, necesito pedirte un favor- volvió a hablar Lyan

-Seguro ¿Que necesitas?

-¿Crees que podrías convencer a Marcie de hacerle una entrevista para mi blog? Como sabrás su cómic es muy popular entre los estudiantes de la escuela y muchos quieren saber más de la talentosa escritora que junto a ti se encarga de darle vida, se lo pediría yo mismo pero ella es muy tímida, ya sabes, no quisiera incomodarle, creo que si se lo pido contigo ella tal vez se sienta más segura ¿Qué dices?-

En ese momento una idea surcó su cabeza

-Seguro, pero a cambio necesito un favor tuyo.

-Claro ¿Para qué soy bueno?

-¿Podrías hacer que Marcie diga su nombre completo en voz alta?- la petición dejó algo confundidos a los chicos frente a ella.

-No debería ser difícil pero ¿Puedo preguntar por qué quieres que haga eso?- Si, el instinto de periodista de Lyan exigía respuestas, la dibujante sabía que estaba en su derecho, además eran sus amigos, no había de que preocuparse.

-Bueno... verás- y sin más les explicó todo.

Lyan y Marín con gusto aceptaron ayudar a su amiga y le dijeron que podía contar con su apoyo, esto dejó más tranquila a la de ojos cian. Por el lado de los chicos, ellos al inicio se sorprendieron un poco después de escuchar la historia de Nathalie, ya que ellos creían que ya había encontrado a su alma gemela y que efectivamente se trataba de Marcie, y es que era imposible no hacerse la idea, quien viera a ambas chicas juntas podría jurar que algo muy bonito pasaba entre ellas y a sabiendas de que la pelirroja ya debía saber el nombre de su alma gemela, sacar esa conclusión era inevitable. Aun así estaban seguros de que al final del día Marcie si sería la destinada de Nathalie, ya que el aura rosada que existía cuando estaban juntas y ese brillo en los ojos de ambas era demasiado bonito como para que el destino no las quisiera juntas.

Le pidieron la entrevista a Marcie y aunque, efectivamente, no se mostró muy segura al inicio, con la intervención de Nathalie acabó por aceptar. Ahora estaban todos en el salón de arte preparando a la chica para la entrevista.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Preguntó la escritora un poco nerviosa.

-Es sencillo, solo debes presentarte, di tu nombre completo y que estas aquí para una entrevista para mi blog, pan comido.

-De acuerdo.

Con cámara en mano y la entrevistada lista Lyan dio la señal de inicio, Nathalie se tensó en ese momento, juraba que nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida, pero no era momento de apanicarse, debía escuchar y aceptar con valentía lo que viniese.

-En tres, dos, uno... ¡Acción!

-Hola a todos, yo soy Marcie Anciel y...

En ese momento dejó de escuchar y todo su mundo se paralizó, lo sintió, sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, como su ritmo le zarandeaba el pecho, casi podía escucharlo gritarle que sí, que Marcie ES su alma gemela, era una sensación maravillosa, inefable.

Y sonrió, como nunca lo había hecho, estaba feliz y no se creía capaz de contenerlo, de hecho ahora estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ponerse a saltar por todos lados y es que ¡POR DIOS! ¡Esta vez estaba en lo correcto¡ ¡La persona de la que estaba enamorada era su alma gemela!

La vio unos instantes mientras respondía las preguntas de su amigo, ¿Acaso se veía aún más hermosa? ¿O era solo ella? No importaba, el hecho era que estaba feliz y que sin dudarlo se esforzaría por entrar en el corazón de la escritora, así como ella había entrado en el suyo.

Pensó un poco en retrospectiva, viendo a su yo de antes que soñaba con encontrar a su destinado y tener un final de cuento, y justo ahora en ese momento, al sentir a su corazón desbocado, al ver a la linda chica frente a ella pensó que después de todo no le importaba cambiar a su caballero galante por una damisela tierna, que no importaba cambiar a su príncipe azul por una princesa, su princesa de chamarra roja y guantes negros.

Le dio la razón a lo que le dijo su mejor amigo, al final del día, mientras estuviera con ella podría tener su "Felices para siempre" lo haría por ella, por su destinada, por su Marcie.


	12. Especial del día 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderbender AU Soulmate
> 
> Desde la perspectiva de Marcie

Marcie Anciel durante toda su vida fue una chica muy tímida, así era ella y siempre estuvo bien con ello, además el mudarse constantemente durante sus primero 10 años de vida tampoco ayudaba mucho a desarrollar sus habilidades sociales, el trabajo de sus padres les obligaba a moverse de ciudad en ciudad, incluso entre países con bastante frecuencia, como resultado cambiaba de escuela muy seguido y el tiempo que pasaba en cada una era apenas el suficiente para que reconociera quienes eran sus compañeros de clase y su naturaleza introvertida le dificultaba más el proceso de siquiera conocer mejor a los mismos.

En pocas palabras ella no tenía amigos, pero no se sentía mal por eso, a decir verdad estar sola no le molestaba, además sabía que era completamente capaz de hacer amigos, solo que a ella le tomaba un poco de tiempo y el ritmo de vida que llevaba no le dejaba el suficiente, aunque no se quejaba, se ahorraba el estrés de tener que entablar conversaciones con personas nuevas, además sus padres, tíos y primos eran todo lo que necesitaba. En la escuela le bastaba con interactuar lo estrictamente necesario, era amable con sus compañeros y ellos con ella y eso era suficiente.

Los primeros años de primaria esa situación había preocupado un poco a sus padres, creían que su hija podría tener ciertas dificultades al momento de entablar relaciones con los demás, pero luego de hablar con sus profesores y unos cuantos psicólogos entendieron que Marcie simplemente iba a un ritmo más lento y pausado que el resto, y que si se quedaran el tiempo suficiente en un lugar ella podría relacionarse más y hasta hacer amigos por su cuenta.

Se sentían culpables, sus trabajos les impedían quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, trataron de dejar a Marcie con sus tíos, esa fue la única que vez que parecía que por fin podría hacer un amigo, se trataba de un niño de su edad que al igual que ella pasaba algo de tiempo en la biblioteca y amaba leer, sin embargo la azabache extrañaba mucho a sus padres, amaba a sus tíos y sus primos eran los únicos amigos que quería, pero no era lo mismo que estar con su mamá y papá. Terminó por volver con ellos, y ese niño de la biblioteca quedó como un conocido muy agradable al cual podría saludar alegremente si un día lo veía en la calle, pero nada más, no podría realmente llamarle un amigo, al menos no con todo lo que la palabra significa.

Debido a eso Marcie creó un concepto sobre sí misma con respecto a los destinados algo particular, estaba completamente convencida que pertenecía a ese grupo de personas que no tenían una pareja destinada, después de todo para poder tener una pareja es importante conocer primero a las personas... cosa que ella no hacía muy seguido, por lo que no tendría sentido tener una alma gemela si no la podrías llegar a conocer en primer lugar, para su mente de, en ese entonces 8 años, tenía mucha lógica, y al pasar el tiempo no cambió de parecer, no tanto por el hecho de que le cuesta un poco conocer a las personas, sino porque en lo personal no se veía a si misma con alguien.

El tema de su destinado le tenía sin cuidado, era algo que no le importaba y la única razón por la que había aprendido el código morse fue porque sus padres insistieron en que podría ser de utilidad, nunca se sabe.

Finalmente al cumplir los 14 años a sus padres les habían dado un ascenso en la compañía en la que trabajan y, aunque uno esperaría lo contrario, esto significó para la familia el fin de las mudanzas, en su nuevo puesto debían permanecer en París, donde estaba la central de la empresa para poder supervisar y administrar las cosas a como se debe.

Esto los puso felices, por fin podrían asentarse y además su hija tendría la oportunidad de hacer amigos. En cuanto a Marcie, la felicidad de sus padres era suficiente, aunque admitía que se alegraba de no tener que cambiar de casa y escuela tan seguido, era agotador.

Por otro lado, la idea de quedarse permanentemente en otra escuela la ponía un poco (muy) nerviosa, hasta ahora le había bastado con saber identificar quienes eran parte de su clase y ser amable para que fueran amables con ella, o al menos que no la molestaran, por suerte durante todo ese tiempo nunca se había topado con algún bully. Pero sabía perfectamente que tal vez eso no sería suficiente, ahora tendría que interactuar por mayor tiempo con sus compañeros y en alguna ocasión le tocaría trabajar con ellos, tampoco sabía si su manera de ser tan "alejada" fuera a ser bien recibida por todos, al menos no sabía si en algún punto sería tomada como un bicho raro y empezarían a molestarla.

Bien ya se estaba poniendo negativa, a sus padres no les gustaría verla así, en un último intento se recordó a sí misma que era perfectamente capaz de hacer amigos y que no había razón para que no pudiera encajar, se propuso dar lo mejor de sí.

A decir verdad estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, no fue tan malo como lo había imaginado, al inicio claro que fue difícil- siempre es así- pero con un poco de tiempo había llegado a esa parte donde reconocía a sus compañeros, era amable y ellos lo eran con ella, y se había mantenido así de forma constante, a nadie parecía importarle que prefiriera pasar los descansos sola escribiendo en su cuaderno, o que casi- por no decir nunca- participaba de las actividades extracurriculares como los clubes o comités, y Marcie agradecía eso.

También había podido sobrevivir a la parte de hacer trabajos en pareja o equipo, si bien se sentía algo cohibida y siempre se mostraba tímida eso nunca fue impedimento para ella y sus compañeros pudieran trabajar bien juntos, hasta podría decirse que se llevaban bien, incluso en algunas ocasiones la invitaban al centro comercial, a un café o por un helado, y en un par de veces había aceptado esas invitaciones. Claro que esas ocasiones eran contadas, ya que a pesar de que se sentía cómoda, tampoco es como si fuera algo que le gustara hacer, la mayoría del tiempo no participaba de la conversación de sus compañeros más que como una mera oyente, honestamente creía que no había diferencia entre si iba o no a esas salidas. Y la verdad no la había, siempre escuchaba a sus compañeros hablando animados de sus reuniones, fuera o no a ellas.

A pesar de todo, no podía decir que sus compañeros eran sus amigos, ninguno de ellos, ya que con ninguno había conseguido hacer esa conexión, pero eso estaba bien.

Así había sido hasta un día que por mera curiosidad decidió entrar al blog de la escuela, ahí encontró una serie de dibujos que la dejaron fascinada, no solo eran dibujos muy bien hechos, también estaban llenos de emoción, indagando un poco descubrió a la artista detrás de ellos, una chica de otra clase llamada Nathalie, era pelirroja, un poco más alta que ella y de ojos color cian, siempre que entraba al blog buscaba su trabajo e inevitablemente se volvió su fan.

Marcie amaba crear historia, soñaba con volverse escritora y los dibujos de Nathalie siempre la inspiraban, y por un tiempo se mantuvo admirando a la chica y a su trabajo, escribiendo historias para acompañar a las magníficas ilustraciones, aunque solo ella las leyera. Eso fue hasta que por casualidades de la existencia conoció a Marín, el chico era algo conocido en la escuela por ser amable con todos y por ser de los pocos valientes capaces de hacerle frente a Chleo- agradecía no estudiar con él, sabía que se convertiría rápidamente en uno de sus blancos- también por ser bastante torpe. Y lo que escuchaba era cierto, el chico realmente era un rayo de sol y muy amigable, y la parte de torpe también era muy cierta, gracias a eso se conocieron.

Era un día cualquiera, sus clases habían acabado y sus compañeros se habían ido, ya que sus padres trabajan hasta tarde a veces se quedaba un rato más en la escuela para escribir, su lugar favorito era ese espacio bajo las escaleras, justo donde se encontraba trabajando en una de sus historias. Estaba tan concentrada que fue natural que se asustara cuando de la nada escuchó un grito seguido de un estruendo fuerte justo a su lado.

Se trataba de un chico de cabello azabache que se encontraba tumbado en el piso, y que por lo visto estaba bastante adolorido.

El chico en cuestión se había caído de las escaleras y aparentemente en la caída se había lastimado la mano, sin importar su timidez se acercó para ayudarle y le acompañó a la enfermería, en el trayecto y durante su estadía en la misma-ya que Marcie creyó que lo correcto sería acompañarle- ambos se presentaron y entablaron una conversación agradable, de más está decir que fue Marín quien inició la plática, y a pesar de que la timidez de la azabache le hizo sentir un poco incómoda al principio, la amabilidad y la mirada sincera de Marín le ayudaron a relajarse y seguir la conversación de manera más animada.

Después de eso, Marín la saludaba cada vez que se encontraban y cuando podía platicaban un rato, fue cuando el chico descubrió de su gusto por escribir y en más de una ocasión le pidió que le dejara leer sus historias, la de ojos verdes aún no había cedido a hacerlo pues le daba algo de vergüenza y agradecía infinitamente que Marín respetara su espacio y no fuera insistente al respecto. El chico se había convertido en lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo.

Un día de tantos la invitó al club de arte, donde finalmente conoció a Nathalie, pasó el asunto de Inversa, y bueno... todos nos conocemos esa historia.

Lo importante de esto es que gracias a dichos acontecimientos, finalmente, luego de 14 años de una vida solitaria, Marcie finalmente sintió lo que es tener amigos, amigos de verdad y en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Obviamente la primera fue Nathalie, al hacer el cómic pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, debían convivir y era casi obligatorio que acabaran llevándose bien, pronto sus reuniones empezaron a tratar de más que cosas que simplemente hablar del cómic, descubrieron que tenían algunas cosas en común y descubrieron otras cosas una de la otra, Alex naturalmente se les unió, el chico era muy agradable y divertido, no le costó mucho llevarse bien con él, ellos también le invitaban a salir y a diferencia de las salidas que tuvo con sus compañeros de clase, las que tenía con la artista y el patinador realmente le resultaban divertidas, con ellos si participaba de la conversación, si reía, si se emocionaba y en ella nació el sentimiento de querer repetirlo tantas veces como pudiera.

Con el tiempo la confianza entre ellos creció y sin darse cuenta ya podía verse hablando con alguno de ellos sobre cosas más profundas, sus inseguridades, miedos, alegrías, y se sentía tan bien. Ambos chicos se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos. El resto de compañeros de Nathalie y Alex lentamente se fueron sumando a su lista de amistades, y su relación con Marín también evolucionó a una amistad hecha y derecha. La escritora se sentía integrada, tomada en cuenta, sentía que encajaba, que podía divertirse en compañía de otros, se sentía feliz.

La imagen de la chica eternamente solitaria sin más compañía que su familia e historias había quedado en el pasado, sin embargo eso no fue lo único que cambió para nuestra pequeña escritora, claro que no. También cambió su idea con respecto a las almas destinadas... y es ahí cuando todo se va al caño.

La chica había creído toda su vida que NO tenía un destinado, y estaba bien con eso, ahora sigue creyendo que NO tiene alma gemela pero esta vez... no está bien con eso, no del todo. ¿La razón? Es muy simple... se había enamorado.

Y se había enamorado de nadie más que Nathalie, su mejor amiga. Le fue imposible no hacerlo, la chica pelirroja era demasiado dulce con ella, siempre le escuchaba, le cuidaba y aunque se supone que eso hacen los buenos amigos, no podía evitar sentir que de cierto modo con ella era... especial, y sin quererlo ni esperarlo su corazón empezó a latir nervioso cuando estaba con ella, y sin su permiso la artista acaparó la mayoría de sus pensamientos y sueños.

No le costó nada aceptar sus sentimientos, su familia le había criado para respetar y comprender que en el mundo había gente diferente, que así como podían verse diferente también podían amar de un modo que la sociedad viera como algo distinto o no convencional y que mientras no hiciera daño estaba bien. Además nunca pensó en su orientación sexual, así que cuando se vio así misma enamorada de otra chica lo tomó con calma.

Al inicio se sentía bonito, sentir las mariposas en el estómago y pensar en su linda artista, pero luego la realidad le golpeó como si de un saco de boxeo se tratara, recordó el asunto de las almas gemelas. No importa que ahora tenga amigos y se sienta más segura para conocer personas, si lo pensaba seguía dificultándose el verse a sí misma con una pareja destinada, la idea de que alguien pueda llegar a enamorarse de ella le resultaba bastante improbable. Además estaba el hecho de que su amiga ya tenía 15 años cuando la conoció, lo que significaba que su corazón ya había empezado a latir en código morse y por lo tanto ya debería al menos saber el nombre de su alma gemela.

Pero no tenía como saberlo, no sabía ni si quiera lo que pensaba ella acerca del asunto, ya que la artista nunca tocaba el tema, y el hecho de que a veces incluso parecía evitarlo la frenaba de preguntarle a ella o a alguien más al respecto, además sentía que era un tema algo personal y a pesar de la confianza no sentía correcto preguntar si ella misma no daba entrada al tema.

Pero el asunto es: si Nathalie había nacido sin una destinada significaba que tal vez podría tener una oportunidad, ya que muchos que nacen sin un alma gemela terminan enamorándose entre sí, pero aun así quedan muchos cabos sueltos, iniciando por el más importante, no sabe si la pelirroja está interesada en las chicas, y en el remoto caso de que así fuera, era poco probable que se llegara a interesar en ella, ya que como se mencionó antes, la idea de alguien interesado románticamente en ella es bastante difícil de imaginar.

Ahora, si resulta que Nathalie si tiene un alma gemela definitivamente no es ella, de lo contrario la de ojos cian le habría dicho algo ¿cierto? Porque Nathalie ya debería saber el nombre de su alma destinada y lo más probable es que, o la está buscando pero sin ser muy abierta al respecto o simplemente deja que la vida tome su curso y espera a encontrarla en algún momento. De cualquier modo es claro que no se trata de ella y eso la pone muy triste, deprimida hasta cierto punto, porque realmente está muy enamorada de la chica y saber que hay alguien que está hecho perfectamente para ella y que le hará feliz le rompe el corazón, no la malentiendan, ella apoyará a su mejor amiga siempre y será feliz si ella lo es, pero no puede evitar sentirse mal al pensar que esa felicidad no será a su lado.

También está la posibilidad de que ella tenga un destinado con quien también pueda ser feliz y pensar en ello le generaba cierta esperanza, pero estaba tan convencida de lo contrario que ni siquiera lo toma en cuenta. Y es por eso que esta vez la idea de no tener destinado la pone triste. 

Al final de cuentas hay tantas cosas que no sabe que pensar ni como sentirse. La cercanía de su quinceavo cumpleaños solo la pone más ansiosa y el hecho de que pareciera que Nathalie se empeña en enamorarla más definitivamente no hace las cosas más fáciles.

Lo dice en serio, es consciente que muchas de las otras veces que se sintió especial por su trato podría bien deberse a su propio enamoramiento, pero hasta la mente más cegada por el amor podría ver que el modo en que la pelirroja le ha estado tratando últimamente es ciertamente... diferente, muy bonito, pero no deja en claro si solo está siendo una excelente mejor amiga o la está cortejando.

Aunque Marcie se repite constantemente que esa última opción es imposible, ella no tiene un alma gemela, no sabe si Nathalie la tiene, pero de tenerla definitivamente no sería ella.

Con la cabeza hecha un lío la pelinegra simplemente optó por resignarse y esperar a que el día de su cumpleaños le diera la razón. Así pasó los días tratando de actuar normal y de no enamorarse más, sobra decir que en lo último no le fue muy bien.

<>

Finalmente llegó el día de su cumpleaños, ese año cayó en sábado, no había clases por lo que aprovecharía y pasaría toda la mañana con su familia y durante la tarde con sus amigos. La escritora había nacido a las 5:11 de la mañana, muchos otros seguramente pondrían una alarma para despertar antes, o simplemente pasarían la noche en vela por la emoción, pero ella no, no tenía nada por lo que emocionarse. Estaba tan segura que su corazón no cambiaría su compás que podría dormir tranquila hasta que su madre le despertara para el desayuno.

Claro que eso no sucedió.

Exactamente a las 5:11 de la mañana del día de su cumpleaños Marcie Anciel se levantó de repente, sorprendida y bastante en shock. Su corazón había cambiado su ritmo constante, lo sintió de un modo tan fuerte que no se extraña que haya despertado abruptamente.

Sabía que no eran imaginaciones suyas, todos sabían que el corazón se encargaba de decirte, de manera clara, el momento en que su latido cambia, y ella lo sintió, era imposible no darse cuenta.

Ella, Marcie Anciel, tiene un alma destinada. Esa no se la esperaba.

Pasado el shock inicial vino la histeria ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBE HACER AHORA? ¡PASÓ TODA SU MALDITA VIDA CREYENDO QUE **NO** TENÍA DESTINADO, VIVIÓ CONFORME A ESO! ¡Y AHORA RESULTA QUE **SI TIENE UN MALDITO DESTINADO**!

Desde que se levantó ya habían pasado alrededor de 7 o 10 minutos entre el shock y la histeria, ahora trataba de calmarse. Inhala, exhala; inhala, exhala. Dios ¿Cómo se respiraba?

Luego de unos minutos más, consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para respirar normalmente y prestar atención. Ahora ¿Qué hacer? Podría escuchar y traducir el nombre de su alma gemela pero ¿Qué hay de Nathalie? Ahora creía más que nunca que no eran destinadas, porque si lo eran, la pelirroja ya lo sabía y habría dicho algo ¿No? Además ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que fueran almas gemelas pero que la artista haya decidido guardarlo en secreto?

Finalmente decidió hacerlo, aunque estaba segura que le dolería saber que su adorada pelirroja y ella no estaban hechas la una para la otra, todavía había alguien que si lo estaba y que, si se daba la oportunidad, podría hacerle feliz y ella a esa persona.

Respiró profundo y se aseguró de silenciar cualquier posible fuente de ruido, buscó lápiz y papel, cerró los ojos y puso una mano en su corazón, y escuchó y escribió y tradujo. La primera letra, luego la segunda, y la siguiente y la siguiente. Honestamente si no estuviera- aún- tan conmocionada por el descubrimiento de tener una pareja, habría prestado más atención y se habría percatado del nombre que lentamente su corazón formaba. Sin embargo como ese no era el caso, siguió anotando hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba repitiendo las letras por tercera vez.

Después de unos minutos de vacilación, miró al papel en el cual escribía y aun mayor fue su estupor al leer el nombre que había formado. Lo leyó una y otra vez incapaz de creerlo, incluso volvió a escuchar a su corazón varias veces para asegurarse de que no había cometido errores.

Pero no, ahí en el papel estaba el nombre que sus latidos decían de manera clara y rítmica.

_Nathalie Kutzberg_

Y fue ahí cuando Marcie.exe dejó de funcionar.

Y nuevamente volvió la histeria ¿CÓMO QUE NATHALIE _SI_ ES SU ALMA GEMELA? ¡Y LA DESGRACIADA LO SUPO TODO EL TIEMPO!

Su mente era- por decir lo menos- un completo lío, por un lado estaba eufórica, la persona de la que se había enamorado era su pareja destinada, pero por otro... estaba MUY confundida, si eran almas gemelas y la artista lo sabía ¿Por qué nunca dijo algo? Tampoco la trató de un modo diferente- la escritora estaba tan convencida de que no podría fijarse en ella que a pesar de sentirse especial cera de la pelirroja se convenció de que todo estaba en su cabeza- no tenía sentido.

Y fue cuando la histeria se convirtió en un silencio interno bastante efímero, pues luego de la pequeña calma estalló una serie de pensamientos negativos que solo consiguieron romper el corazón de la pelinegra, porque... si Nathalie nunca dijo nada era porque no sentía lo mismo, no encontraba otra explicación, tal vez a la chica no le interesaba para nada su alma gemela, o tal vez estaba asqueada- ambas son chicas- no todo el mundo ve ese tipo de relaciones con buenos ojos. Pero estaban Julián y Ross, ellos eran destinados y eran sus amigos, si Nathalie fuera homofóbica ya habría expresado algo al respecto, pero en realidad la chica era cercana a la pareja y nunca dio indicios de ser así.

Bueno tal vez no se sentía asqueada ni la odiaba por eso, pero eso no quita la posibilidad de que se sintiera incómoda o decepcionada, lo más probable es que ni siquiera le gustaran las chicas y el que sean almas gemelas le resulta incómodo y por eso no quiso decir nada.

A estas alturas sus ojos empezaban a nublarse por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en estos. Entonces tuvo una epifanía, una que si bien le tranquilizó un poco con respecto a los temas anteriores, igual le rompía el corazón pues afirmaría su temor inicial: Ella y su mejor amiga no eran destinadas, porque de repente recordó que en Francia- y en el mundo- hay mucha gente que se llama igual, existía la posibilidad de que esa _Nathalie Kutzberg_ fuera otra persona y no su mejor amiga de quien estaba enamorada.

Sí, le dolía que la persona de la que estaba enamorada no fuera su destinada, pero eso le dolía menos que pensar que su pareja destinada no la quería. Así que decidió que ese era, definitivamente, el caso, su mejor amiga no era su alma gemela, se trataba de otra Nathalie, por eso la artista nunca dijo nada, porque _Marcie Anciel_ no era el nombre que su corazón dictaba.

Dios, estaba temblando ¿A qué hora había dejado caer las lágrimas de sus ojos? No importaba. Ahora que había encontrado la solución a sus dudas debía dejar el asunto, al menos por ahora, era su cumpleaños, un día especial y lo iba a disfrutar.

Cuando vio la hora en su reloj eran casi las 7, el tiempo vuela cuando entras en crisis. Fue a bañarse y luego se alistó para su día especial.

Su familia la sorprendió con su cupcake favorito y unos regalos que abriría después. Su desayuno era su favorito, comieron entre risas y conversaciones agradables, sus padres en ningún momento preguntaron por su alma gemela, lo cual agradecía bastante.

Ya empezaba a convencerse de que ese sería un buen día, pero su suerte no parecía estar de humor, ni porque era su cumpleaños. Justo después de que acabó de cepillarse los dientes sus padres la interceptaron justo en la puerta de su baño, se veían algo... emocionados, es decir era el cumpleaños de su hija, claro que lo estaban, pero era diferente. No era la misma emoción con la que le cantaron el "Feliz cumpleaños" con su cupcake y una vela, tampoco era la misma que cuando estaban desayunando. Era como si le estuvieran... escondiendo algo, una sorpresa.

Se emocionó, hasta que su padre habló y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

-Cariño, Nathalie te está esperando en la sala de estar- la sonrisa emocionada no dejaba su rostro ni el de su madre.

Marcie por otro lado, había olvidado-de nuevo- como se respiraba. Aunque ya había encontrado una explicación que le dejara tranquila con respecto a Nathalie aún no se sentía lista para enfrentarla. Menos ahora que repentinamente había recordado que con solo verla podría confirmar o desechar su teoría.

Lo había olvidado por completo, una vez el ritmo cardíaco cambia podía reconocer a su alma destinada al verla por primera vez luego del cambio. Por tal motivo verla era lo último que quería en estos momentos.

No sabía qué hacer, ni que excusa decir. Tampoco es que eso haya servido de algo, porque ante su falta de reacción sus padres la llevaron (o más bien arrastraron) hasta la sala donde la pelirroja le esperaba. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la puerta que daba a dicha sala, sus padres quien sabe a dónde se habían metido y, sentada en un sofá dándole la espalda estaba Nathalie.

En ese momento trató de huir, pero era tarde, la artista ya se había percatado de su presencia. Justo cuando daba la vuelta para ir a esconderse a su habitación la pelirroja había volteado la cabeza a su dirección viéndola a punto de irse.

-Marcie, espera- su tono de voz salió un poco más alto de lo que había querido, pero estaba muy nerviosa. A estas alturas Marcie ya sabía la verdad y le angustiaba saber cuál era su opinión al respecto.

Marcie por su parte se congeló en su lugar, no podía huir, no sería correcto, pero tampoco quería verle por ahora.

-Por favor ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo-

La pelinegra seguía sin moverse, parecía que incluso aguantaba la respiración.

-Por favor, es importante- ante el tono de súplica de su amiga no le quedó de otra más que ir. Suspiró lentamente para tratar de calmar sus nervios y se volteó... con los ojos cerrados, ir con ella no necesariamente significaba que debía verla. Bien pensado Marcie, se dio una palmaditas mentales en la espalda y fue donde estaba su amiga.

Nathalie... estaba ahora más nerviosa, ella no era tonta, sabía que Marcie trataba de evitarla y el hecho de que le afrontara con los ojos cerrados solo le confirmaba lo obvio. Esto además agregó cierta cantidad de negatividad a su mente, Marcie no quería verle, y seguramente era para evitar la confirmación de que era su alma gemela; explicaciones para ese hecho habían muchas y la mayoría terminaban con su pobre corazón roto.

Se dio una cachetada mental, no era momento de entrar en pánico. Desde que descubrió que su linda princesa era su alma gemela se esmeró bastante en enamorarla, aunque sea la mitad de lo que ella lo estaba, y según la forma en que la escritora a veces actuaba cerca de ella- y la opinión de todos sus amigos- había tenido aunque sea un poco de éxito- mucho en realidad, pero eso ella no lo sabe- así que se puso firme y habló.

-Marcie, por favor necesito que me mires- pero la chica frente a ella no lo hizo, apretó más sus párpados y empezó a temblar ligeramente. Nathalie lo entendía, seguramente la chica estaba confundida e incluso algo asustada, ella misma estuvo así, pero haría de todo para que su dulce escritora estuviera en paz, la acepte o no, proteger su hermosa sonrisa era lo único que le importaba.

La pelinegra estaba nerviosa, asustada y ansiosa... pésima combinación. Pero el hecho de tener a _Nathalie Kutzberg_ frente a ella, con algo importante que decirle, pidiéndole que le mire, justo después de conocer el nombre de su pareja destinada, la situación en general le gritaba que si eran pareja y que la chica frente a ella lo supo todo este tiempo pero no dijo nada. Y era algo que no quería creer porque no estaba segura de que la pelirroja le agrade la idea. Estaba por demás equivocada, pero eso no lo sabía y el miedo le impedía contemplar la posibilidad de que era correspondida y de que el silencio por parte de la chica frente a ella tenía otra explicación.

No quería abrir los ojos, y estaba dispuesta a permanecer así hasta que sintió unas suaves manos acunar su rostro con delicadeza, con cuidado, como si la persona que le sostenía tuviera miedo de romperla. Luego sintió como su amiga reducía el espacio entre ellas y luego le escuchó decir:

-Sé que has de sentirte confundida, incluso asustada. Sé que tienes un montón de preguntas pero te prometo que aclararé todas tus dudas, que todo esto tiene una explicación, pero para eso necesito que me mires, estoy siendo egoísta pero necesito que abras tus ojos. Por favor, te prometo que pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas lo respetaré y siempre estaré para ti.

Lo que dijo fue como un murmullo, un susurro tan suave que Marcie sintió que podría derretirse ahí mismo. Jamás había escuchado un tono tan dulce en la voz de la artista, fue un sonido tan amable y cálido que le ayudó a calmarse.

Pero había algo que le producía duda, ¿A qué se refería Nathalie con que "respetaría su decisión"? ¿Qué decisión? A pesar de sentirse más tranquila aún no había tenido el valor de abrir los ojos, además lo último que dijo la chica de ojos cian le tenía pensando, su mente trabajaba para entender hasta que sintió un nuevo movimiento por parte de su amiga.

Nathalie había acercado sus caras, lo sabía porque podía sentir el calor del rostro de la contraria muy cerca del propio, además de la respiración de la chica contra su nariz y mejillas. Sintió como el color subía a sus pómulos y como la dibujante usaba su pulgar derecho para darle suaves caricias. Entonces volvió a escucharle susurrar.

-Por favor, _ma petite émeraude._ Déjame ver tus ojos- sentir el aliento tan cerca de su rostro le estremeció, entonces la de ojos verdes tomó valor y decidió hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, Nathalie le había prometido que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría para ella, y eso era lo único que necesitaba; con o sin corazón roto, poder estar al lado de su bella musa era todo lo que quería.

Y abrió los ojos.

Y lo primero que vio fueron los hermosos ojos azul cian de su mejor amiga, mirándola atentamente, con cariño, con devoción y con algo más que no tuvo el tiempo de procesar porque casi al instante lo sintió. Sintió como su corazón se agitaba en su pecho, era una sensación inefable y hermosa.

Nathalie le dedicó una sonrisa tan bonita que sentía que se había enamorado de nuevo. Estuvieron en silencio un tiempo. La pelinegra por no salir aún de su asombro y la pelirroja para dejar que su compañera pudiera tranquilizarse y salir del shock inicial.

Cuando finalmente la escritora encontró su voz habló.

-Entonces... tú y... y yo... s-somos-

-¿Destinadas? Sí, lo somos- el tono dulce de su voz se mantuvo, y la sonrisa y su mirada embelesada nunca le dejaron.

Marcie sintió sus ojos humedecerse...

-Entonces ¿Por qué...?- su voz se quebró, por suerte no tuvo la necesidad de hablar más ya que Nathalie le contestó antes.

-¿Nunca dije nada?- completó la pregunta suavemente y la contraria se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Sin dejar de ver sus ojos, Nathalie liberó el rostro de Marcie y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, y las puso justo donde está su corazón.

-Marcie, te prometo que tuve una razón para no decirte, antes que todo debes saber que el que seamos almas gemelas no me molesta, al contrario me hace muy feliz. Necesito que me escuches para que puedas entender mi silencio, necesito contarte todo desde el inicio ¿Me escucharas sin interrumpir? Te prometo que al final escucharé lo que quieras decirme y responderé lo que preguntes, pero debes prometer que no vas a interrumpir ¿Si?- nuevamente la escritora se limitó a asentir.

La pelirroja suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-Verás, desde que tengo memoria el tema de mi alma destinada era básicamente el centro de mi mundo, pasé años soñando con conocerle, imaginándole, toda mi vida fantasee con conocer a mi príncipe azul- con eso último sintió como la menor se tensaba ligeramente, pero luego de un momento pareció relajarse un poco. La escritora por su parte, se sintió mal al escuchar "príncipe azul" su amiga esperaba conocer a un chico, era de imaginarse, pero antes de empezar a deprimirse decidió seguir escuchando, además su amiga le había dicho que estaba feliz con ella como su destinada, por ahora le daría el beneficio de la duda.

-Luego conocí a Marín, y me empezó a gustar tanto que me convencí de que él era mi alma gemela. Tanto que así que el día de mi cumpleaños cuando descubrí que no era así me deprimí bastante. Por suerte Alex me ayudó mucho.

-El tiempo pasó y poco a poco superé a Marín, fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que aún no sabía el nombre completo de mi alma gemela- Marcie la miró sorprendida, creía que lo sabía desde su cumpleaños, al parecer estaba equivocada, al ver eso la mayor sonrío ligeramente.

-A decir verdad, cuando escuché la cuarta letra del nombre y resultó ser una "C" y no una "I" como esperaba dejé traducir. Y así estuve todo ese tiempo hasta que la curiosidad me ganó y quise conocer el nombre completo de mi pareja, además sentía que a pesar de la desilusión inicial igual había alguien para mí ahí afuera. Así que una noche decidí escuchar el resto.

-Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando acabé de escuchar el nombre completo y descubrí que mi alma gemela era una chica. No te voy a mentir, al inicio no quería aceptarlo- Marcie se tensó de nuevo, quiso decir algo, pero recordó que había prometido no hacerlo, así que sin más siguió escuchando.

-Pasé toda mi vida soñando con mi chico ideal, creyendo que me gustaban solo los chicos, descubrir que mi pareja era una chica puso mi mundo entero de cabeza. Por suerte de nuevo contaba con Alex, y esta vez también con mis padres, ellos ya lo saben y me apoyan en mi decisión.

De nuevo quiso hablar ¿Qué decisión había tomado? Estuvo muy tentada a preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua para mantenerse callada al ver la advertencia en los ojos de la artista.

-Ese asunto lo deje en segundo plano, mi vida dejó de girar en torno a mi alma gemela y me enfoque en tenerme más confianza. Estuve a punto de olvidar por completo el asunto cuando un día sin querer te vi en medio de una multitud, fue durante el ataque de un akuma, la gente corría y debí verte en medio del caos- Marcie recordaba ese día, estaba afuera cuando el villano apareció y se vio metida en medio de la multitud que corría del peligro.

-Eran demasiadas personas al mismo tiempo, así que de más está decir que en realidad no pude reconocerte, así que había perdido la oportunidad de hacerlo si algún día llegaba a verte con más detenimiento. Luego de ese incidente decidí que tal vez no quería conocerte, es decir que no quería conocer a la chica que era mi destinada. Aún no acababa de aceptarlo y tal vez nunca lo haría.

Tomó un profundo suspiro antes de continuar y reforzó el enlace de sus manos.

-Pero entonces llegaste tú, te conocí. Al inicio fue incómodo, saber que te llamas Marcie Anciel, justo como mi alma gemela, era algo que no me dejaba sentirme tranquila; en especial cuando no tenía cómo saber si se trataba de ti. Luego pasó lo de Inversa- Nathalie se sonrojó por la vergüenza- Lo siento por eso- auténtica culpa y arrepentimiento se escuchaba en su voz, siempre era así y a Marcie no le gustaba, sabía que todo fue un malentendido y ya le había perdonado.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que te sientas culpable por eso, ya pasó, fue un malentendido y te perdoné. No necesitas seguir disculpándote- le recordó cálidamente.

-Lo sé- sonrió- Pero ¿Qué dije sobre interrumpirme?- Ambas rieron un poco, el ambiente se aligeró un poco y la de ojos cian siguió su relato.

-Como sea, después de eso empezamos a trabajar juntas en el cómic, con el tiempo empecé a disfrutar de tu compañía, ya que eres una chica maravillosa, eres amable, atenta, sabes escuchar. Nos volvimos amigas, descubrimos lo que teníamos en común y lo que no, te abriste conmigo y yo contigo. Empezamos a pasar más tiempo juntas y el resto de mis amigos se unieron, volviéndose también los tuyos. Nos hicimos mejores amiga, conocimos lo mejor y lo peor de la otra; incluso llegué a olvidarme de que te llamas igual que mi alma gemela, y en algún momento, no sabría decirte exactamente cuándo pero, en un punto del camino yo...

Las mejillas de la pelirroja volvieron a encenderse y sintió como las palabras de atoraban en su garganta, sentía que temblaba. Pero no era tiempo de acobardarse, ya había llegado hasta aquí, había hecho de todo para llegar al corazón de su amiga pelinegra, siendo siempre ella misma, había hablado incluso con sus padres, debía probar que era digna de su querida princesa.

Cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de calmarse, no sirvió de mucho pero no importaba, tenía que hacerlo. Se aseguró de que las manos de la menor pudieran sentir el ritmo de su desenfrenado corazón, dio un fuerte suspiro y abrió los ojos para ver directamente a los de la contraria, asegurándose de verse segura y seria, debía darle a entender que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Con determinación y con todo el amor que su mirada y voz podían transmitir finalmente lo dijo...

-...Yo, me enamoré de ti, Marcie.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que la pelirroja dejó para que la chica de ojos verdes procesara lo que le acaba de decir.

Marcie mientras tanto estaba que no se lo creía, de todos los posibles escenarios que se imaginó jamás se le ocurrió que su mejor amiga/ amor de su vida (literalmente) se le confesaría. Podía sentir su cara arder, y no encontraba que decir, incluso se debatía seriamente si se trataba todo de un sueño y que todavía seguía dormida en su cama. Debido a que sus manos estaban atrapadas en las de su amiga no tuvo de otra más que morderse el labio para asegurarse de que estaba despierta.

-¡Auch!- bien, le dolió, estaba despierta.

¡MIERDA! ¡ESTABA DESPIERTA!

Se sintió feliz... y luego muy avergonzada, se acababa de morder el labio para cerciorarse de que estaba despierta ¡Qué pena! Sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían aún más. Sí, eso era posible.

La artista por su lado sentía que se derretía de ternura, ya que le pareció algo muy lindo, aunque si era honesta cerca del 90% de las cosas que hacía la escritora le parecían lindas.

Soltó una pequeña risa y continuó.

-Seré sincera, al inicio no quería aceptarlo, el asunto de mí destinada aún tenía mi mundo un poco fuera de lugar, aun no aceptaba el hecho de que fuera una chica pero... cada vez que me decidía a olvidarte, a negar lo que sentía venías tú y bastaba con que me sonrieras para que todo se fuera al caño y me enamorara más de ti.

-La negación no me duró mucho, tú te encargaste de eso, cada vez que me sonreías, me escuchabas, me mirabas, cada vez que eras una buena amiga, cada vez que eras simplemente tú, con solo eso conseguías hacer que todas mis dudas y problemas se fueran. Me hacías, me haces sentir tranquila, en paz, feliz. Y en mi corazón todo esto se sentía y se siente correcto.

-Fue cuando descubrí que lo que llegué a sentir por Marín era nada comparado con lo que siento contigo. No quería verte de lejos, quería decirte lo que sentía y tenerte en mis brazos.

-Luego recordé que mi alma gemela se llama como tú, eso me dio esperanza, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que me enamorara justamente de ti, cuando tu nombre es el mismo que mi corazón deletrea? Pero no quise dar las cosas por sentado, ya lo había hecho y me dolió; y sabiendo la magnitud de lo que sentía por ti sabía que esta vez no soportaría equivocarme.

-Entonces recordé que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntas, jamás te había escuchado decir tu nombre en voz alta, ese era el medio que tenía para confirmar o descartar el que fueras mi destinada. Con Alex pasé unos días tratando de encontrar un modo de hacerte decir tu nombre, no quería pedírtelo directamente ya que seguramente habrías querido una explicación, una que yo no te quería dar porque... bueno, yo me enamoré de ti sin saber si eras o no mi destinada, lo hice incluso olvidando el hecho de que compartían nombre. Me enamoré de ti porque así se dio, no lo busqué porque tu nombre fuera el mismo que latía en mi corazón, solo pasó. Y quería que si llegabas a corresponderme fuera del mismo modo, porque tú lo sentiste así, porque así se dio, no solo por el simple hecho de que tu corazón decía mi nombre, no quería que te sintieras forzada. Quería que sintieras que con o sin destino podíamos querernos y que eso estaba en nuestras manos. Y para lograr eso no podía decirte nada.

-Y esta vez la vida se puso de mi lado, llegó Lyan para pedirme que le consiguiera una entrevista contigo, era mi oportunidad y la tomé. Lyan y Marín me ayudaron con gusto, incluso creían que ya estaba segura de que eras mi destinada y que te estuve cortejando todo el tiempo... bueno, lo último si era cierto- desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada, Marcie rio un poco, a pesar de sentirse igual.

Se aclaró la garganta y continuó- Si eras mi alma gemela, haría todo lo posible por llegar a tu corazón del mismo modo en que tu llegaste al mío; si no lo eras... supongo que iba a esperar a que fuera tu cumpleaños y ver que pensabas al respecto de este asunto antes de decidir qué hacer.

-Llegó la entrevista y dijiste tu nombre, y en ese momento te juro que fue el más feliz de mi vida, porque en ese momento supe que si eres mi alma gemela. Entonces seguí con mi plan y pues... henos aquí.

-Ahora quisiera saber qué piensas tú, ya sabes que estoy enamorada de ti y que nada me haría más feliz que poder estar contigo pero ¿Qué quieres tú?

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Nathalie trataba de no morir por la ansiedad y Marcie trataba de poner en orden sus ideas para dar una respuesta apropiada. Claro que no pudo hacerlo, porque entre más repetía las palabras en su cabeza más feliz se sentía, tanto que no podía hablar, sus ojos se humedecieron y sin quererlo dejó escapar un sollozo, todo eso era de pura felicidad. Claro que eso Nathalie no lo sabía y entró en pánico.

-¡¿MARCIE?! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo...- pero no pudo seguir, la escritora al ver que la contraria había malinterpretado su sollozo y viéndose aún incapaz de hablar hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, abalanzarse y atraparla en un abrazo.

-¿Marcie?- una vez que la pelinegra pudo encontrar su voz, habló.

-No sabes lo aliviada que me siento- la artista aún estaba confundida pero parece que lo que dijo su amiga le ayudó, pues se relajó y lentamente devolvió el abrazo.

Una vez se sintió capaz de hablar apropiadamente, la de ojos verdes rompió el abrazo y fue su turno de acunar el rostro de la mayor.

-¿Ahora podrías escucharme sin interrumpir?-

-S-si-

-Sabes que de pequeña el trabajo de mis padres nos obligaba a mudarnos constantemente, nunca estaba el tiempo suficiente para hacer amigos, siempre creí que para poder ser feliz con tu pareja destinada debías poder conocerle, cosa que yo no podía hacer, por lo que desde muy temprana edad me hice la idea de que yo no tenía alma gemela.

-Luego nos mudamos a París, de modo permanente esta vez, por fin pude hacer amigos, pero la idea respecto a mí no cambiaba, ya que no creía que alguien pudiera verme de ese modo- Nathalie quiso protestar ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¡SI ELLA ES PERFECTA! Pero se contuvo, prometió no interrumpir después de todo.

-Pero entonces pasó lo que tú ya dijiste, nos conocimos, nos volvimos amigas, luego mejores amigas y luego... luego yo me enamoré de ti- otro silencio para dejar que la pelirroja también procesara la información recibida. Ella teniendo las manos libres se pellizcó, le dolió, si estaba despierta, Marcie también rió ante eso.

-Yo tampoco te sabría decir desde cuándo, pero sé que llevo mucho tiempo con estos sentimientos, y sabía que debías saber quién era tu alma gemela, y estaba tan convencida de que no tenía una que no sabía que pensar, ni que hacer. Y cuando desperté esta mañana y sentí que el ritmo de mi corazón cambió, DIOS entré en pánico.

-Y luego resultó que al traducir el nombre era el tuyo, mi mente se volvió todo un caos y más cuando te vi y mi corazón solo confirmó que si eres tú-

-Lo siento-

-Está bien. Porque luego me dijiste todas esas cosas bellas y ahora entiendo porque no dijiste nada. Y ¿sabes? Creo que lograste tu cometido, porque sin saber si eras o no mi destino yo ya te quería-

Esta vez fue el turno de la mayor para atraparla en un abrazo, ambas rieron y soltaron unas cuantas lágrimas, pero después de algunos meses ambos corazón se sentían felices y en paz.

Finalmente, Nathalie rompió el abrazo y volvió a tomar las manos de su querida compañera y le miró a los ojos, lo que iba a preguntar era de suma importancia.

-Marcie, mi linda princesa, ¿Me dejarías ser tu novia? ¿Me dejarías quererte y cuidarte?- Marcie sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

-Claro que sí, siempre y cuando tú también me dejes quererte y cuidarte-

-Sí, hasta el fin de los tiempos y más allá-

Y estuvieron así un tiempo, verde y azul encontrándose y perdiéndose en el otro, lentamente acercaron sus rostros hasta sentir la respiración de la otra, sus orbes se encontraron una vez más antes de esconderse tímidamente y, finalmente, acabaron con toda distancia entre ellas y juntaron sus labios.

Fue un beso casto, dulce, lento. Que buscaba transmitir todo lo que sus corazones guardaban, Marcie puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nathalie, mientras ella enroscaba los suyos alrededor de la cintura de la escritora. Ambas podían ver fuegos artificiales en sus párpados cerrados y sentían como el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía para quedar solo ellas dos... o al menos así fue hasta que un flash de cámara las asustó haciendo que se separaran.

-Creo que olvidaste desactivar el flash querido- eran los padres de Marcie.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- estaba que moría de vergüenza.

-Lo siento cariño, pero se miraban tan lindas, además estoy segura de que a los padres de Nathalie les encantará ver las fotos-

Marcie estaba a punto de seguir reclamando cuando se percató de algo.

-Esperen ¿Ustedes sabían de todo esto?

Sus padres se vieron entre sí con algo de culpa y asintieron.

-Yo... hablé con tus padres hace un par de semanas, quería su bendición- esta vez fue su _novia_ quien habló, ella también lucía un poco culpable y apenada.

-Y creo que es obvio pero sabes que tienen todo nuestro apoyo- fue la simple respuesta del papá de Marcie.

La chica no pudo hacer más sonreír y abrazar a sus progenitores, se sentía agradecida de contar con ellos, y saber que querían a Nathalie como su destinada.

-Bueno, aún falta tiempo para el almuerzo y para que sus amigos vengan ¿Por qué no aprovechan y tiene su primera cita? Tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de arreglar el lugar para la fiesta, y como sabía que esto acabaría en un final feliz me tomé la libertad de alistar tus cosas- su madre le extendió su bolso mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias mamá-

-No es nada, ahora vayan y disfruten de su juventud y de su relación-

-Gracias señora Anciel, a usted también señor Anciel-

-Oh cariño, ya hablamos de esto, nos puedes llamar por nuestros nombres, ahora vayan, estoy seguro de que querrán pasar algún tiempo a solas antes de pasar el resto del día con sus amigos.

Unas cuantas sonrisas y un abrazo más de despedida y la dulce pareja ya se encontraba afuera, caminando sin un rumbo fijo, simplemente disfrutando la compañía de la otra, con sus manos entrelazadas y los corazones contentos.

Mientras decidían dónde ir en su primera cita, Marcie rememoró un poco su día, inició siendo un completo caos interno, pero rápidamente se convirtió en uno de los mejores días de su vida, no solo porque era su cumpleaños, sino que también porque era el día en que descubrió que podía amar y ser correspondida. Que la vida si le tenía preparadas cosas lindas y alguien especial con quien compartirlas. Y ese alguien no era nadie más que su mejor amiga, su amada musa, su alma gemela, su Nathalie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma petite émeraude= mi pequeña esmeralda según el traductor


End file.
